Roy x Ed: New Life
by Flame-Detective
Summary: The continuation of Roy x Ed: Lovestuck lovers.
1. Questions

Ah, the long-awaited chapter for this story. I will continue it for it seems people actually think this is a really good story.

* * *

Enter: Roy and Ed are sitting in the living room. Ed is on the couch rubbing the small bulge in his stomach while Roy sat in his chair, reading the _Central Times_. Soft jazz music plays in the back ground.

"Roy?"

"Yes Ed?"

"I'm pregnant, aren't I?"

"…Yes Ed."

"Oh…how is it possible?"

"The doctors and scientist say it could be because of the alchemy."

"Oh…what does that mean?"

"Maybe something went wrong when you preformed a transmutation and you didn't realize it." Roy turned the page.

"Roy?"

"Yes Ed?"

"Will our baby die?"

"There is a chance."

"Oh…Roy?"

"Yes Ed?"

"Could I die?"

"…Maybe."

"Oh…Roy?"

"Yes Ed?"

"Where will it come from?"

"They will probably do a C-section."

"Oh…Roy?"

"Yes Ed?"

"What will we name it if it's a boy?"

"Rudie."

"Oh…Roy, what will we name it if it's a girl?"

"Elena."

"Oh…Roy?"

"Yes Ed?"

"Will the baby be deformed?" Ed rubbed his stomach more.

"Maybe."

"Oh…Roy, will the baby be disabled?"

"Maybe."

"Oh…Roy?"

"Yes Ed?"

"You'll love me and the baby forever, right?"

"Yes Ed."

Ed smiled some. "Roy?"

"Yes Ed?"

"I love you."

"I know and I love you and our baby." He moved the news paper to the side and smiled at him.

* * *

I hope you've all enjoyed this and enjoy the rest of the chapters to come.

~Aurora


	2. School Day

_After five years, Roy and Ed had their first child. It was a baby girl and they named her Elena. She has long blonde hair and black eyes. She's very smart, kind, and sensitive like Ed but wise, dignified, and obedient like Roy. She is, as everyone who knows Roy and Ed, a perfect blend of the two._

Elena sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes then tossed the covers off. "I need some water…" she hopped out of bed then left her room and walked down the hall. While walking down the hall, she heard creaking and squeaking. _'Are they wrestling again?'_ she opened the door a little and peaked in and saw Roy on top of Ed, panting hard and moving. Ed had his arms around Roy's neck. _'I wonder if cousin Leon's daddies wrestle like this…I got to ask him at school.'_ she moved away from the door then waddled down the steps. She made her way to the kitchen. 'Cup…' she climbed up the step latter and reached for her blue stripped cup on the counter. "Now to get some water~." she hopped down from the latter then pushed it to the sink and climbed it again. She reached out for the handle but her arms were too short. "D-Damn it."

"Didn't your farther tell you you're not allowed to curse?"

"Ah!" Elena squeaked and turned and saw Roy standing in front of the arch way in a blue robe, his hair tousled. He had red marks on his neck. "What are those are on your neck? Are there bugs in the house again?" she looked up at him with a curious look.

"Oh, yeah, I'll spray the house again." Roy picked his little girl up. "So, what brings you down here?"

"I came down here for some water but now I want grape juice."

"You're pushing is sweet pea." he went to the fridge and opened it. "But, you are starting school tomorrow and you should have a good sleep." he got out the juice. "Hold out your cup."

"Thank you~." Elena held out her cup and watched as Roy poured the juice in her cup.

"Are you excited about your first day of school tomorrow?"

The blonde girl nodded. "Mhm. I can't wait. Is Cousin Leon going to be there too?"

"He probably will." Roy put the juice up then put his daughter down. "Hurry and finish your juice so you can get to bed." he went to the cabinet and pulled out some snacks. "Use the bathroom before you go."

"Okay~…why do you have so many snacks?"

"Your farther is hungry right now and he asked me to feed him."

"Uncle Maes told me that when people have to eat lots of food it means they're going to have babies…does this mean I'm going to have a baby brother or sister?"

"Maybe, if we do have another baby, you have to help take care of him." Roy smiled.

Elena smiled and hugged his leg then ran to her room.

* * *

"Elena, honey, wake up~!" Ed called from downstairs. "You don't want to be late on your first day of school!"

Elena sat up in bed and stretched. _'Daddy sounds really excited…they must have wrestled more after they ate their snacks.'_ she tossed the covers off herself and got out of the bed and went to the bathroom.

"Elena!"

"I'm coming Daddy!" Elena huffed and finished cleaning her teeth and then waddled down the steps. "Stupid steps." she went into the kitchen. "Morning Daddy. Morning Dad."

"Hey sweet pea." Roy picked her up and held her over his head.

Elena giggled loudly. "Look Daddy, I can fly!" she held her arms out like a plane.

"Be careful with her!" Ed frowned, worried.

"Don't worry, I won't drop her." Roy smiled and tossed her up then caught her. "I'm just trying to wake her up for her big day."

"Well you two sit down because I just finished breakfast." Ed smiled and put eggs and pancakes on plates.

Roy tossed Elena up again then plopped her right in her seat.

"Hey Dad, what's Central Academy look like?"

"It's kind of in a circle and there's a court-yard with lots of flowers and a fountain in the middle. The teachers are very nice and the food too." Roy sipped his coffee. "It's a three-story school and they have many after school activities. The school board has thought about adding Alchemy but they can't find a legitimate teacher to teach to course." he looked over at Ed who was cutting up the little girls' pancakes.

"…Daddy could teach the class!" Elena clapped her hands, happy that she was able to but two and two together.

"I don't know baby…I'm kind of busy with work and all."

"But you could do it after school! Please Daddy?"

Ed sighed. "Alright, alright, I'll talk to the school after we drop you off about it. Now eat your breakfast so you can get dressed for school."

"Whoooooa~ this school is so biiiiiiiiiig and cool!" Elena's eyes were wide and big.

Roy laughed. "I knew you'd like the school." he took her hand along with Ed.  
"Let's go and meet your teachers."

Elena walked with them. "We should have Xingese for dinner tonight!"

"Maybe…we already had it three times last month." Roy opened up the school doors.

"But it's a special occasion! Uncle Al and Wren and Cousin Leon should come too! We can have a big celebration!"

"I don't know Elena…" Ed frowned.

"She's right brother. Something like this deserves a big celebration."

The three Mustangs turned around and saw the Ishizma standing behind them.

"Al!" Ed rushed over and hugged his younger brother. "I've missed you!"

Al laughed and hugged him back. "I'll missed you too Ed."

Ed stepped back. "How was your trip?"

"It was really good! I wish you guys could have come with us!"

"Sorry, we'll definitely go with you next time." the older Elric smiled.

On the other side, Wren and Roy were talking. They had grown really closer over the last five years. They became close like Ed and Al, maybe even closer.

The two men shook hands.

"How was the vacation?"

"It was real fun until Leon to sick. He ate 17 meat balls and a shit load of other desserts then he just threw up all over the dinner table." Wren sighed. "He caused such a mess and Al was upset and did what his older brother would do and pitched a huge fit about it to everyone in the kitchen, the manager, and the owner of the place."

"I'm glad I didn't go." Roy laughed. "Elena didn't get sick once. We went to the beach and that new water park. If we did go, I think Ed and Al would've caused more trouble than Al alone."

"That's true."

"Dad." A small meek voice said while pulling on Wren's pants leg. "We got to get going or we'll be late to class."

"Oh right." Wren patted his head. "What class number?"

"206, like Cousin Elena." the little boy grinned big.

"Okay~ let's go and meet your new teachers." Ed beamed.

* * *

Oh?

*smush*

Ooh~

This new story will be fluff, like almost super mega fluff.

I do not know why people like this series

._.

I don't even think it's any good to being with but, you all like what you like.

~Aurora

P.S- If I didn't give Wren a last name before, his last name is Ishizma now

:I

Deal with it BI


	3. Howling Nights

Roy rolled over on his stomach, smothering his precious little girl.

"Mph! Dad!" Elena cried out. She used her little arms to try to push the greater weight off of her.

"Roy! You rolled over on to her again!" Ed pushed his husband off, making him fall on to the floor. "Ohmigosh!"

"Argh!" Roy's head slammed into the night stand, almost knocking him out. "What was that for?"

"Sorry!" Ed got off the bed and went over to his fallen husband. "Are you alright? I didn't mean to push you so hard."

Elena peeked over the edge of the bed and looked at her fathers. "Do you need aspirin?"

Roy looked up at the little girl. "Now what do you know about aspirin?"

"I hear Daddy says he needs aspirin in the morning after you two stay in your room all night." she grinned big. "Cousin Leon says I'm super smart for remembering that."

Roy and Ed smiled. "He's right, you are super smart." Roy said as he and Ed got up and sat on the bed. "And that means you're a big girl and don't you think since you're big girl, shouldn't you be sleeping in your own bed?"

"But it's scary in there!" Elena said and clung to Ed's waist.

"Don't tell me you're still afraid of the dark." he frowned slightly.

"Not the dark Dad! Outside…I hear weird noises sometimes…"

"That's probably just the cars sweetie." Ed kissed her head.

"But I hear noises like this!" she titled her head and let out a long wolf cry. "Then I'll hear a loud sad noise then a loud bang and then it gets creepy quite like in those scary movies Uncle Al and Wren watch!" she put her face in Ed's waist, sniffling.

The two men looked at each other. Over the years, the two had developed a sort of telepathy that has been a mystery to everyone else. They'd only use facial expressions or eye darts and be able to fully understand one another. This technique has save their lives and others many a times and no one has been able to figure out what any of the signals mean, not even the best code masters in the military could figure out what they were saying. Tonight was the night that they had used it on their daughter and like many others; they thought something was wrong with their faces.

Elena looked back and forth between the two, clinging tighter on to Ed. "Daddy, Dad, what are you doing?"

"Oh, it's nothing sweetie." Ed smiled and put her in his lap. "Dad and I are going to look around tomorrow night to see what's been scaring our little girl."

"Thank you sooo much!" she hugged Ed then leaned over and hugged Roy. "Wait till everyone at schools hears that you're going to kick that monsters butt!"

* * *

"I cannot believe we are doing this. We look like we're going to rob some house or something."

"I think we look fine! Besides, it'll make her happy!" Ed grabbed on to Roy's arm and smiled.

The two were dressed all in black and had started their walk down the block. They were going to at least give Elena some peace of mind if they really couldn't find out whatever or whoever it was that was making those noises.

"I miss taking late night walks like this." he looked up at the sky. "There's not too much light pollution so we can see so many stars. Remember we used to walk outside all the time when I was pregnant with Lena?"

"Yeah…and I suppose it is nice out." Roy looked up and smiled. "They stars do seem brighter than they do in the city."

Ed scooted closer to him. "So, we'll just walk around the neighborhood a few times, check a few of the alleys then head back home." he spoke in a cool casual voice that he used when he wanted Roy to do something for him.

"Simple enough."

Moments later, Ed was pinned against a wall, his arms around Roy's neck. The two were in a full-out make-out session, their tongues clashing roughly against each other, their hip grinding together.

This altercation last for some time until it was rudely interrupted when a loud crash echoed from an alley way from the other side of the street.

"Roy, what was that?" Ed's hands were deep into Roy's hair, his legs wrapped around his waist.

"Probably just a raccoon or something looking through the trash. Ignore it." Roy replied half listening. He was much too interested in his spouses' neck and thighs to care too much about what was going in an alley way 20 feet from him.

"Maybe…ah Roy, that tickles!" Ed let out a half giggle, half moan, forgetting about the noise.

The noises came again but they both ignored it until a long loud cry interrupted the silence, making Ed jump. "Roy…"

"Come on Ed, just leave it."

"I can't ignore something like that! Elena is counting on us to find out what's doing that so knock it off and go see what it was!"

Roy pulled away and looked at his husband. "Can't I go look after we finish?"

"No!"

"Ohmy- alright fine." he let go of him, letting Ed fall back to his feet. "Stay here and stay horny, I'll be back shortly."

Ed stomped his food and blushed. "Go."

"I'm going, I'm going." he smoothed out his hair and then jogged across the street, into the dark alley.

"Idiot…" Ed sighed and leaned against the wall. "If you don't hurry, I'll finish myself and make you watch!" he shouted into the blackness.

Hours seemed to pass by until he saw a small flame suddenly flash up and it instantly went out and a loud blood curdling scream came soon after.

Pushing himself of the wall, the blond walked to the curb. "Roy?" he called.

After a few second with still no answer, he started a cross the street. He soon stopped when he saw an object flying through the air. It landed right in front of his feet. "What?" a light glimmer from the object on the ground. He crouched down and looked closer at it.

Looking closer, Edward realized what he was holding. His eyes widened and he dropped the item and started to throw up. What was now laying a few feet from him was a finger with a ring on it and it wasn't just any fingers, it was his husbands.

After Ed got rid of his dinner, he wiped his mouth and picked up the finger then got up. "Roy!"  
Shoving it in his coat pocket, he raced into the alley as another horrifying scream echoed through the deserted streets.

* * *

I've decided to put a hold on Bewitched till I get a few more chapters for this story...and then next person to say they wished I kept going to my other RoyxEd story is getting stabbed be an alpaca welding a spork! :U

And I've also decided that there will be a more defined plot like in my Bewitched story and like my Bewitched story, it will be SUPERNATURAL! I'm in love with the supernatural theme ; v ;

Stay bubbly!

~Aurora

P.S- You will all probably dislike me for what happens in the next chapter.


	4. The Death Toll

I cried a little in the last chapter and in this one

:c

* * *

For the past five years, ever since Ed was with child, Roy has been very over protective of Ed and of Elena as well. He has tried to make sure that they live a very comfortable, expensive, and lavish life style. He had even gone as far as to take them on vacation every time they had time off from work or Elena had time off from school. He did it mostly to see his loved ones smile.

Last year, however, Ed had to force Roy to stop spending so much money on them (the college fund for Elena was starting to run dry).

"Roy Mustang! You have to stop spending so much money!" Ed exclaimed one day after Roy came home in a seriously expensive looking car. "And why did you even buy a new one? The old one was just fine!"

"But this one has a lot of new features!"

"We wouldn't be able to use most of those because for one, we don't even have a garage!" he took a deep breath. "If you don't return all the things you've bought today, that thing I let you do to me every Thursday night will stop to exist!"

"That's my favorite thing! Don't take it away!"

"Then get that car and the rest of that junk out of my house and back to the stores!"

Now that Ed remembered that day, as sprinted into the dark alley, he was desperately wishing he could go back to that day. He'd let Roy buy 50 more cars, 200 even, if it only kept Roy from living his horrid and painful night.

As Ed reached the narrow outdoor hall, he heard the sickening sound of an animal tearing at raw flesh. frantically, he clapped his hands and slammed them on to the ground, raising it high above the surrounding buildings.

When the moon light shone brightly on them, he looked up then let out a horrifying scream.

He saw his husband on the ground, blood splattered all over him. His clothes were ripped to shreds and there were large gashes all over his arms. His eyes were wide and soulless, pain flashing across his face. And below him was a hairy monster, making an all you can eat buffet out of his insides. He convulsed each time there was a new bite, showing how much pain he was in. He looked up towards Ed as much as he could and mouthed the words "Run away", his last attempt to try to save his love.

"ROY!" Ed clapped his hands and slammed them on the ground again, sending giant fists flying towards the monster, sending it to the end of the catwalk. "What the hell do you think you're doing to my husband!?"

Outraged, he sent two more fists at it, pounding it into the ground.

The abomination let out a long howl and then jumped off on to another nearby building and ran off.

He ran back to Roy and took his bloody hand and squeezed it. "Don't worry Roy! I'll get you out of here and then we'll go home back to our little girl, right?" he nodded to his own question, tears starting to form in his eyes.

Roy gasped for breath, trying to speak.

"D-Don't talk!" he kissed his cheek. "I'll fix you, okay?"

Over the past two years, Ed had studied alkahestry, the healing alchemy. While he was studying, he had learned how to heal deadly injuries. While trying to calm his breathing, he looked into his husbands eyes. "I'll save you like you saved me…" he clapped his hands and placed them over Roy's stomach, green rays shining out.

The main key in performing alkahestry is remembering what the body looked like before the injuries. You must also think of your body as a Philosopher's Stone. Doing this will enable the user to be able to use some of their life force to save the other person, which Ed was planning to do.

The bright green light shone brighter. Edward watched as the organs reformed, then his bones, the muscles, and then finally; his epidermis. He then took his finger out his pocket and transmuted his finger back on. "R-Roy…?"

Even though Roy was now healed and in better condition, his breathing was just as shallow as it was before he healed him. "…Ed…" he weakly moved his hand on to Ed's cheek. "Are you…okay?"

"Tears welled up in Ed's eyes once more as he squeezed his husbands' hand. "I-Idiot! You're the one who almost died and yet you're worrying about me…you're so stupid!" his tears rolled freely down his cheeks and down his chin.

"A good man…worries about others first…before himself." he coughed, a bit up blood coming up. Light green rays crackling from his stomach. The wound was still trying to heal.

"No more talking, you need to keep your strength." Ed wiped his nose with the sleeve of his jacket then pulled out his phone. "I'll call Hughes so he can come and get us."

"Alright…it's so cold Ed…" his lips started to turn blue.

Ed transmuted a blanket out of ground and laid it over him. "Don't worry, I'll get you home soon and then we can tell Elena all about the fight you had with the monster. We'll go to the Central fair and have so much fun, right Roy?" he tried to smile, tears dripping down on to the blanket.

Roy chuckled and coughed some. He closed his eyes. "Yeah, we'll do all those things and more, right after I take a nap…"

"Roy, baby, you have to stay awake, okay? You can't sleep just yet."

"I know but…I'm sorry Ed…I love you."

"Roy...Roy, now's not time for jokes!" he shook him slightly. "Roy! ROY!" his shouts of anguish echoed throughout the night through the streets of Ametris.

This night will forever be known as The Night The Flame Died…

* * *

:I I've always wanted to do a story where the character loved by all dies.

~Aurora


	5. Seven Years

The sound of trumpets echoed throughout the quiet cemetery. A crowd of people stood close together, quietly grieving. There was the sound of sniffling and noses being repeatedly blown. Everyone there seemed to be trying to hold back as many tears as possible, not wanting to break down. They were all overwhelmed by the event, all but Edward Elric-Mustang.

Edward's friends all thought the widower would be grieving the most out of everyone but ever since his late husband had been pronounced dead, all of his tears seemed to stop. It was as if his emotions had been turned off. Nothing seemed to upset him, not even when Archer and Kimblee were bad mouthing Roy, days before the funeral. He had also stopped eating. In the three weeks of preparing for the funeral, the male lost a considerable amount of weight making the suit he was wearing look sizes too big on him, like it belonged to Roy (a few people were assuming that really was one of the late military officials' old suits).

Six men moved their way through the crowd, carrying a large black casket with the Amestris military flag draped over it and a bundle of bright red spider lilies on top. They slowly and carefully lowered the coffin into the ground. As they started filling in the hole, four other men shot rifles into the air, a sign that the funeral was almost over.

"Daddy…" Elena looked up at her father, clinging on to his jacket; flinching every time a shot was fired into the air.

Ed bent down some a picked her up. "Let's go home now…" he squeezed her tightly and turned around, walking towards the back of the crowd, blocking out the stares and whispers towards them.

As he reached the end of the crowd, he felt a slight tug on his shirt. Slowly, he turned around and was face to face with Riza Hawkeye. She gave a smile then pulled the other blond and his daughter into a hug. "I know things are hard now, but they'll get better and you'll be happy again."

Ed stood there motionless. "…" he slowly put his arm around her waist. "R…Riza…" he held on to her tighter, the flood gates breaking. Big tears welled up in his eyes, streaming down his cheeks. "I can't do this anymore! I miss him so much it hurts! Why did he have to leave us!?" he let out a long, sorrow filled cry. This hugged had been his breaking point.

His knees buckled, making him, Elena, and Riza fall to the ground. Still holding him, Riza stroked his hair. "Ssh, its okay Ed…we're all here for you and Elena." she kissed his head. "You'll find your happiness again someday soon."

* * *

Seven years later, Ed remarried to a man named Ian Stone. Ian gives Ed two more children: Allen and Kyle, both twin boys. By this time, Elena is now 12 years old and is now a Jr. Cadet and plans on following her late fathers' footsteps.

But not all is well in the Elric-Stone household. The head of the house is a very abusive man. He is always decreasing the morale of everyone and is always neglecting the children. He is constantly putting them down, telling them they will never amount to anything. Unfortunately, however, the abuse doesn't stop there. Edward gets the worse of it all. Ian claims he has a stressful day; he would come home and beat his husband. In one month, Ed has had to make 14 hospital trips (he's had 3 cracked ribs, a twisted wrist, and most of the trips were because of multiple skull fractures). Ed has also had to go to the trauma center for severe lacerations to his stomach. Ian raped Ed every night just about but Ed never did anything about it.

Everyone wanted to know why he didn't just tell the police and leave Ian. Whenever asked, Ed would only smiled and say "I don't think Roy would want me to give in so easily." Then he would smile the smile that the thought of Roy seemed to be able to bring and then dropped the topic.

_**SMACK**_

Edward staggered back into the kitchen counter, his cheek bright red and stinging in great pain.

"I told you I want the steak for dinner, when I get home! Not this shit!" Ian shouted and threw a plate into the wall.

"I'm sorry I didn't make what you wanted but Allen got sick and I didn't ha-"

_**SMACK**_

He collapsed to the floor, narrowly missing the edge of the stove.

"I don't want to hear it!" he kicked his side. "I told you what you're supposed to do and taking care of the damn children isn't one of them!" he kicked his side again. "You have 45 minutes to get my fucking dinner done or I'll beat the shit out of you!" he went into the living room. "And get me a beer! It better be cold too or I'll really hurt you!"

Ed coughed. "Y-Yes dear." he got up, his legs shaking and his sides burning.

"I'm home Daddy!" Elena walked into the kitchen. "I had- Daddy!" she dropped he bag and rushed over to her dad. "Where are you hurt?"

Ed coughed. "Don't worry about me honey." he smiled. "I'll be okay, this is nothing compared to what I did when I was younger." he let out a dry laugh and stood up more. "How was school? I know you're trying to get a promotion again. You've risen up the ranks as fast as Roy did. I bet he's really proud of you, I know I am. Oh, we're having fish tonight for dinner."

"Daddy…" Elena hugged him tightly. "I love you so much." she kissed his cheek then ran up to her room.

She hated seeing him pushed around like that. She knew he could take Ian down so why didn't he? She desperately wanted to see him smile like he used to before Roy died. She just didn't understand it.

When she got to her room, she cracked her door for when one of her brothers wanted to play.  
Sitting on her bed, tears began to well up in her eyes. "Why did you have to leave us? I'm so scared for Daddy…he won't let anyone stop Ian!" she clenched her fist and looked at an old picture of Roy's smiling face. "I want you to come back to us! To me! To Daddy!" she buried her face in her pillow, sobbing.

* * *

In the Central Cemetery, the ground shook creating faults into the ground. Large cracks spread on the ground, sending them straight for a grave. The grave of Major General Roy Mustang.

* * *

I was seriously on the verge of tears while writing this, like no lie.

But anyway, I have decided to intertwine the ideas from Bewitched and stick them in this story. So Riza has "magic powers" but it doesn't follow the story line of Bewitched.

~Aurora


	6. The Flame Returns

So, I've thought and I think it would be really cool if someone did a fanart of one of the scenes from this story (I'd love to see Roy's death drawn out).

While writing this, I got this kick ass idea that involves Ed becoming super protective of Roy because it might cause problems if anyone who thinks he is dead sees him but I've decided to save that for another time.

**ANYWAY!** I've decided to cut you guys a small break and put something to up lift everyone's spirits about Roy dying a horrible death and Edward being raped and abused no stop and his children getting emotionally abused as well.

* * *

Left, right, left, right  
PAT PAT  
Left, right, left, right

The dark-haired male walked down the sidewalk in mid-day East City, Ametris. The sun was shining on the city and there were no clouds in site. The only thing that was out of sorts was 1) the male was naked and covered in dirt, 2) he had no idea where he was going or where he was, and 3) he's been dead for seven years. All he knew was that he was hungry and an image of a blonde male who had a big smile kept flashing through his mind.

As he walked down the sidewalk, people would stop and stare, whispering and wondering why he was looking like that. Although, most of the looks were those of shock and disbelieve because everyone thought that this man had been buried six feet under in East City Cemetery.

He soon stopped and stood in front of a woman's lingerie store. He stared back at his reflection (and the woman stared back). There was a long scar on his abdomen along with a burn mark on his side. He traced the longest scar with the tips of his fingers. Then he noticed that he had scars all over his body.

"…"

"Roy?!" Someone to the right of him shouted.

The caller was a dirty blond with long hair put up in a low pony tail with bright golden eyes. He wore blue jeans and a white hoodie. He was accompanied with a boy who looked 12 years of age. His eyes were casted towards the ground and was wearing blue overalls and holding a bundle of flowers closed to his chest.  
The older one took a step closer to the naked man. "Roy…is that really you?"

"…" '_Is this who I am looking for?'_

The little had finally cared to avert his gaze from the ground and to the man before them. "Daddy!" he dropped the flowers then ran over to him, hugging his waist tightly. "It's Uncle Roy!"

He naked man looked down at the little boy. "R…Roy…is that me?"

"Yes…I'm Alphonse, your brother-in-law and that's you nephew, Leon." he held his hand out. "I don't know what's going on but I think I know someone who does." he smiled softly.

Roy looked at his hand then took it, letting Alphonse lead him though the streets and back to his house.

"I cannot believe we had to wash a grown man!"

"At least you didn't wash his lower half! He was my boss for God's sake!"

"…"

"Stop complaining you two! He can't do it by himself!"

After Al had got his brother-in-law back to his house, he called Riza who bought Jean with her and had him and Wren scrub Roy clean so she could then explain what was going on.

"On the day of the funeral, I told Ed that he would find his happiness again someday soon. Regrettably, it took me longer than I thought it would have. I would seem that even in witchcraft, it is next to impossible to bring someone back from the Underworld, that being said; it was very hard and very time consuming to get everything together so I could complete the resurrection. So you can all imagine how delighted I was when Al called me to tell me Roy was in his living room watching TV. But, as you can see, doing things to this magnitude has some side effects. One of the most common ones is memory loss. How much memory they lose is determined on how long they were gone. Seeing how it was for seven years, he has essentially lost seven random years of information."

"So, you're telling us that we pretty much have to retrain him for all the things he has forgotten how to do?" Jean asked.

"And that we have to reintroduce him to everyone he has ever met?" Wren added.

"Yes, basically. Although, while I was studying Human Resurrection, there have been cases where the people getting revived have gotten all of their memories back from seeing the person or thing they long to see again."

"That would be brother, right?"

"You got it."

The four adults looked at Roy who was sitting at a table wearing a blue sweater and black pants. He had a pen in his hand was trying to figure out how to write his name.

"Do you think Ed will accept Roy with open arms?"

"Who's to say? But if he does and they interact well, his memories should return. At least, that's the hoped outcome. Human Resurrection is a very unpredictable thing…he might even try to kill Edward instead of love him…in fact, he could even try to kill me, the one who bought him back." Riza shrugged casually. "Like I've said before, there are many side effects of this sort of witchcraft."

"Well, with that being said, how do you even know if you actually got Roy Mustang. What if this is someone else in his body because you messed up or some lost soul got to his body before Roy did." Wren spoke while eyeing the man who was now interacting with his son. "How can we know that it is Roy?"

"It's simple, we do a series of identity tests on him and after we've made sure that this is the Roy Mustang we all know and love; we deliver him to Ed." Jean patted Roy on the head like one would to a docile child.

Roy frowned deeply. "W-What are yo-you doing?"

"Patting your head?" he gave the man a puzzled look.

"D-Don't do that, I'll de-demote you for disorderly conduct."

"Hey! He remembers something!" Wren exclaimed and clapped. "Maybe this will be simple!"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

How hard could it be to retrain a 37-year-old technical zombie anyways?

They would soon find out, it's one of the hardest things ever.

* * *

Mm, this particular story will be over in maybe one or two more chapters so, keep calm, and keep reading! But I cannot decide what the next story should be on so like, comment or PM me if you have any ideas, maybe one of your ideas will be the big next thing!

Lulz

~Aurora


	7. Warehouse meeting

**-TIME SKIP-**

It has been almost an extra two years since Roy has been brought back. During this time, Al, Wren, Jean, and Riza (the kids as well) all have had a hand in teaching Roy. It turned out that he was missing a lot more than just seven years of information. This was one of the side affects Roy had received.

One of the other side effects Roy had been sexual experimentation. They figured this out when Roy had unknowingly been watching adult television on Al and Wrens' TV (their cable bill was really high). On another occasion, Roy had walked in on Wren and Al having sex. They didn't really freak out by the intrusion until Roy had asked if he could join the two.

* * *

"Riza, we need to hurry up and get Roy his memories back! I can't take this peeping phase of his anymore! Even Leon is starting to do the same things as well!" Wren ranted.

"Isn't there any magic thing you can do to give him back his memories?" Al ran his fingers through a sleeping Roy's hair.

"I've looked but there's nothing. I've even made some long distance calls and they all say the only way to get them back is to help him through it." she sighed. "…I hate to say it but we have to give him Ed."

"But I don't think he's ready for that. And how would we get them to meet?" Jean asked.

"…We'll just bring them to the safe house…a place where Ian can't interfere."

They nodded in agreement.

* * *

Tuesday morning, Alphonse practically hopped up the stairs to the Elric-Stone house. Today was the day Roy and Ed would meet again. Today was the Ed would get his loving smile back.

Ignoring the shouts and curses, he happily ringed the door bell. "Brother~!"

The door swung open a few moments later and in front of the door as Ian. He was shirtless, showing his sickly pale chest with craptastic tattoos all over. He smelled like he hadn't washed in a while and he also smelled of smoke and beer. "Waddya want?" he made a disgusting nose and spit out some black thing to the left of Al, inches from his feet.

"I'm here to take Ed and the kids."

"To where?"

"I told you this the other day that I'll be taking them all to the pool. Now let me through so I can get them or I will bring the walls crashing down on you and your shit car." Al was in too good a mood to deal with his bullshit.

"Fine, take them; I'm tired of seeing their fucking ugly faces anyway." he spit again and went into the living room, letting Al come in.

He went to the stairs. "Brother, I'm here!" he called up.

"Hurry and get your stupid asses out my damn house!" Ian shouted from his chair (it was actually Roy's chair but he just took it over, along with many other things).

"This isn't you house," Al said with a frown. "It's Roy's…nothing in here belongs to you and nothing ever will."

"Shut the fuck up and leave." he flung an empty beer bottle in his direction, narrowly missing little Allen's head.

* * *

"Daddy, we just passed the pool!" Kyle said, pouting angrily.

"Yeah Al, what gives? I thought you said you'd take us to the one near our house. "Ed gave his little brother a confused look.

"I just thought of a better place to take you all. It'll be better than the boring pool." Al grinned.

"But what is good in the direction of the old warehouse district?" Elena piped up.

"You'll see~" he looked in the rearview mirror and looked at Allen and Kyle. "What's there will be good for you two as well."

The two boys got excited and started trying to guess what the mysterious gift was.

Ed looked at Al from the corner of his eye, trying to figure out what his brother had in store for him and his children.

* * *

In a warehouse, Riza, Jean, Wren, and Roy sat on old crates waiting for the others…well more like Roy walked around the big room trying to find Ed while the others got annoyed with him.

"You said he'd be here!" Roy tried climbing a stack of the crates to get to an open window at the top.

"Get down from there and sit still like a normal person!" Wren snapped.

"Make me!" Roy hopped down then walked to a low window with metal bars on it. "He's close, he's close!" he swung back and forth, getting even more restless.

"Sir, please!" Riza pleaded. "Just relax; he'll be here soon enough!"

Roy ignored her and started to pull on to the bars instead. "I want him, I want him, I want him I want him, I want him!" his face was starting to turn red,

"You'll hurt yourself if you keep that up!" Jean ran over and tried to pry his fingers off of the metal.

A car pulled up over the gravel near the big steel doors of the warehouse could be heard just outside.

Roy stopped as soon as he heard a car door slam closed. "He's here…"

Havoc let go of his hands and stood back. "Just wait a bit longer." he guided him back to the middle of the room.

"Al! Why did you take us here?" Ed held the two youngest close to him while Elena surveyed the area and took in their surroundings. "This place doesn't look any better than the pool." She said, flinching at every little sound she heard.

Al simply chuckled. "Just trust me, it really is a billion times better than a pool." he smiled and placed his hands on the big door handles. He could hardly contain in all his excitement as he opened the doors and lead the small family in.

The other three adults stood close together, blocking their view.

"What are you guys doing here? Did Al tell you he had something "a billion times better" than something?" he scowled at his younger brother.

"No Ed." Riza chuckled. "Remember at the funeral how I said that you'd find your happiness again?"

"Yeah…" he drew out the word, starting to get really suspicious of them. "What of it?"

"Well I wasn't lying, it just took me longer than I had hoped it would to bring your joy back but I finished it and we're ready to give it back."

"Give what back?"

"Your happiness." she and the other two men smiled as they stepped away from what they were blocking.

Taking in a sharp breath, Ed let the children slid off him. "I-It can't be…"

"Daddy, what is-" Elena started then stopped. Her eyes widen like a deer that had been caught in on coming traffic.

Roy stood there, standing the same way he had on his and Ed's wedding day.

Ed took a step forward, his face paling in great disbelief as he stared at his supposedly deceased husband. "Roy…" he spoke his name just above a whisper, big tears welling in his eyes and rolling down his cheeks.

* * *

I hate it when I write out a chapter and it's super long but when I type it, it's not even half the length e_e

I don't even feel like doing chapter eight...so I'll just like end it here, is that okay?

~Aurora


	8. The Flame Returns: Part 2

Ed whispered his husband's name again, still in disbelief of the entire event. He never knew Riza could do such a thing. He couldn't believe he was looking at his husband again and not from memory or a picture. He closed his eyes then counted to 10 then opened them and Roy and everyone else was still there. _'Is this really real?'_ he took a step forward, his arm outstretched. "Is…Is it really you Roy?"

"The one and only." Roy walked the rest of the way to him. He placed his hand on his check and smiled, the memories he had lost were coming back. "I…I remember you now, Elena too but, I don't remember those two boys." his eyes moved to his equal to the two boys who were now cowering behind Elena. "What happened while I was gone?"

More tears rolled down Ed's eyes. "I'm so sorry Roy." he put his face in his chest, inhaling his smell. _'He smells like he did all those years ago…like when we were happy.' _He looked up at Roy. "It's so horrible Roy! I had to remarry a jerk because I couldn't get it together and we had two children. Everything was fine but then everything went bad!" he put his face back in his Roy's chest, crying harder. He felt the weight and warmth of his arms around him, trying to help him calm down.

"He's always hurting Daddy!" a small voice said. "He always makes him and leaves blue and purple marks all over him!"

"Sometimes at night when we're in bed and they're in their room, Daddy shouts "No" and "Stop" and then he always cries!"

Roy moved his attention back to the two little boys, now on the side of Elena. There were tears on their cheeks, their fists clenched. "Please stop Daddy from crying…I miss seeing him smile and laugh, everyone does too." Elena spoke up, pulling her brothers close.

He started at his daughter and new sons, and then looked down at Ed who was still in his arms, listening to his muffled sobs. "Ed, why didn't you ask someone for help? I remember telling you to go for help if something like this ever happened…so why didn't you?"

"I didn't want anyone to think I couldn't handle myself! I didn't want to disappoint you like I did the day you died!" he let out a choked sob, clenching his shirt tighter. "I'm so sorry I failed you Roy! So, so, sorry!"

"You don't need to be sorry Ed, none of this is your fault." he held him closer. "I'll fix it, I'll fix it back to the way things were." he put his check on the top of Ed's head. "Hawkeye."

Riza immediately saluted him, a small smiled on her face. "Yes sir?"

"I need to know if you have a plan."

"Sir?" she put her arm down.

"I recall having a talk about your magic and how I want you to keep it a secret. So, do you have a plan that will enable me to walk around and return to my post?"

She nodded. "Another reason it took me so long was because I had to carve into the land. Like the big transmutation circle Father did, this one covers all Ametris, however, this one will wipe the memories of your death from everyone's, besides us, and they'll just think you lived through the attack. You guys can catch up while we work on this." she smiled some.

"Thank you, all of you." Roy smiled some, pulling Ed closer.

* * *

It was late evening by the time the family could leave the house. On the ride back, the children told Roy all about the seven years that had gone by.

"And last week William asked me to the Winter Social but I turned him down because he messed me up during drill practice and he's always bothering me in class. It's really pathetic."

"Did you still go?" She nodded. "I even danced with him…but not because I like him or anything! I just felt sorry that he was alone, so there!" she puffed her cheeks.

"Elena and William sitting in a tree; K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!" Allen and Kyle sang; their voices filled with giggles.

Elena blushed. "Dad! Daddy! Make them stop!"

"Boys, stop tormenting your sister." he scolded in a playful tone.

"Okay~" the little boys said in union.

Elena huffed. "That was no help."

"Hey Roy, let's stop for ice-cream." Ed pulled on his husband's sleeve. "I don't want to go home yet."

"I don't either!" Kyle stated.

"Don't you guys have homework to do?" Roy glanced at his children through the rearview mirror.

"No~" Allen said, dragging the word out. "We did it Friday and today is Saturday!" he wiggled in his seat. "So we should get ice-cream!"

"Please Roy?" Ed gave Roy a look. The look that Ed always used to get whatever he wanted. It always worked, no matter what he wanted.

"Oi! I guess you all deserve a treat, since you had to sit in a musty warehouse for a while."

The children threw their arms up and cheered.

* * *

The newly reformed Elric-Mustang family sat in a park. The sun was close to setting now and the three children laugher filled the empty park. Roy and Ed sat on a bench watching them.

"Roy…what was it like, being dead? Were you all alone?"

"Mm…no, you all were there but it wasn't the same…everything was "perfect" and that shit got boring super fast." Roy made a face.

Ed giggled. "That's not what I was talking about, ha-ha! I mean, was there a man at a podium with a list of names and a big golden gate in the background? Were there big fluffy pink and white clouds as well and people with great big white wings holding gold-colored harps and flutes? Was it like all those holy books say?"

"Mm…well first I'll tell you that I actually went to Hell for most of the time I was dead."

"What!? Why?" his eyes got big.

Roy chuckled. "Yeah, apparently, war is a serious sin, so is sex and having a baby before marriage." Ed blushed and Roy smiled. "Anyway, I got put on trial for it. I spent much of my time there…which by the way it felt like I was dead for three years and not seven. After my trial which took a year to finish because the judge was seriously bias and my lawyer was pretty much a wannabe lawyer so that was frustrating."

"How did you get out of hell then?"

"…Maes was there." he sighed. "He verified my life for me and I was let go soon after…"

"Roy…"

"We talked and I feel better about his death." he gave a small smile. "He told me he watched over you for me after I died and I'm very grateful for that." he looked up at the sky. "Thank you, Maes."

"Oh my god!" Elena dragged out the sentence as the family neared the house.

"The fuck is he doing to my motherfucking house!?" Roy stopped the car short, staring in disbelieve.

It was late at night now and the scene that welcomed them was a yard full of people all dressed like Ian. There were big kegs everywhere, full and empty. Plastic cups and other trash littered the yard and loud music blared from the house through the many broken windows. The king sized mattress that Ed and Roy used to chair was in the middle of the lawn and set on fire, the Punk Kids were using it as a roasting pit, and it would seem that they used the fish from the fish tanks as food (along with the food from the freezer!).

"Oh no, oh hell no!" Roy shut the car off and practically kicked the door off and got out. "This bastard has seriously fucked up!" he marched his way through the field of rowdy people.

"Dad looks really mad Daddy…" Elena spoke as she watched Roy. "Are you going to help him?" she turned her attention from him.

"I-I don't know…I'm still scared of him…" he was about to cry again. He could never forgive himself for his own weakness.

"I'm not and you shouldn't either!"

"I'm not either! Dad is here to protect us now!" Allen cried out.

"Yeah, he'll beat up Ian and his jerk friends and we'll all be happy again!" Kyle said too.

Ed bit his bottom lip."…You're right. I shouldn't be scared anymore. Lock the doors and stay low, things around about to get really fucking ugly, really damn fast." he got out and slammed the door and ran to catch up with his husband, ready to fight by his husbands sides once again.

* * *

Okay, epic music starts to play when Roy is all like "Hell to the fuck no!" so like, dwell on that my lovely fans!

~Aurora


	9. Day of reckoning

Roy: "I reckon it 'bout time this here story ended, wouldn't you say so?" he said was a thick southern accent, glancing at his partner.

Ed: "I reckon so." he smiled, having a thick southern accent as well.

Well there you have it. Chapter 9 will contain a new story.

* * *

As Roy and Ed ventured farther into their now destroyed house, the music became louder, the smell of alcohol and drugs became more and more pungent in the air. The smell of sex was not too far behind either.

There were holes in the walls and family pictures were even burned to ash. Loads of people rushed passed them in frenzy as if they had somewhere to actually be. A lot of them barely had any clothes on, thrashing and jumping about like wild animals. In the kitchen and living room, people were bent over tables, sniffing a white powder in their noses then giggling like maniacs afterwards.

Ed latched on to Roy's are after a fully naked couple and rushing past them. In truth, Ed was really scared right now. He had no idea what Roy was planning to do, what Ian might do, or even what Ian's friends would do. All he knew was that he'd stay and fight with Roy until the very end.

Roy looked down at his husband and smiled. He leaned close to his ear and whispered "Don't worry, we can take them." he winked at him, a smile still on his face.

They finally made their way into the living room, where the part seemed to be thriving from. It was a lot worse than in the hallway and kitchen. There was white powder all over the floor and broken glass, along with a dozen different colored pills. _'So this is what the floor of a crack head looks like!' _Ed thought holding back a giggle. _'I wonder-'_

His thought was interrupted by a loud breaking noise. It was the sound of metal imploding in on it's self in a small explosion cut through the air, silencing the music. Everyone turned in the area had turned and looked at what had happened.

Roy stood next to a pile of broken metal and plastic which was currently on fire. Edward stood next to him.

"Now that I have your attention, I want to know which on of you Is Ian Stone.' he spoke in a clam voice that reminded Ed of the weather just before a horrible storm came through, destroying everything in its path. "Don't all of you talk at once." he smiled. But this was the kind of smile that one would give just before doing something harmful; a smile that would make homunculi a tad scared of what was to happen next.

After a few heart stopping seconds, someone finally spoke up. "I'm Ian Stone."

"Well come on up here, don't be shy. Let's all get a good view of you." he put his hands behind his back, his smile seeming to grow with anticipation.

Ian came up to him, his pale chest and shitty tattoos showing freely. "Who the fucks are you and what do you want?"

"Why I am Major General Roy Mustang, but you can just call me Roy Mustang." he did a small bow. "I am also the husband of Edward Elric."

"Bullshit!" he spat on the floor, inches away from Roy's boots.

"Is that so...Edward, come here please."

Ed quickly walked to his husband, giving Ian a disgusted look on his face.

Roy leaned down and whispered in his ear again.

By this time, everyone was trying to gather into the living room to see what was going on.

After a moment, Roy pulled away from Ed's ear. "Are you sure that's okay?" Ed asked.

"Yes, it'll be fine, now hurry along, I don't want to run out of time."

Nodding, the short blonde moved his way through the crowd, ignoring the evil glares and curses he was receiving and made his way down into the basement.

"Now that that's taken care up, we can talk more freely and expression our opinions a bit more."

"What are you doing in my house and where is my shit family?" Ian spat again. "They'll be needin' to clean this place up after we're done."

Roy sighed. "I wish you wouldn't speak of them like that, it's really starting to get me a little angry and you really don't want me to be angry."

"What are you, the Hulk?" this comment got laughs from Ian's friends. "And I don't even care about them anyways! Keep the stupid bastards, I'm tired of their stupid faces anyways!" he made a fist and swung it towards Roy, aiming to punch him flat on his ass.

In the fraction of a second, just as his fist was going to connect to Roy's face, he grabbed the fist and held it steady. "Too slow." A sickly and deranged look flashed across Roy's face.

**DRRROOOOM**

It was now pitch black in the house and soon after, the noise of earth moving at a great speed and bright blue light could be seen just outside of the house. All of the land and the house were now boxed in.

Everyone immediately started panicking and screaming.

"Let us out of here!"  
"I don't want to die!"  
"I want to go home!"

"Someone stabbed me!"

Their shrieks filled the house, and all the while, Ian was trying to get his fist free. "Let go of me fuck face!" he grunted, trying to jerk his arm out.

"'Fuck face'…that is a very rude thing to say to someone you don't even know, you'll have to pay for that with your life."

"Wha-" before he could even finish the word, he felt a sharp pain in his wrist and then in his forearm. He let out a loud scream of pain making everyone stop and look in the direction of the scream.

"What a waste of life but not a waste of dinner." Roy ripped his arm off, blood spraying on the Roy, Ian, and anyone else in the vicinity. The sound of his flesh ripping and his blood spraying set everyone off. They screamed as they all tired to make their way out of the house.

Ian staggered back into a crowd of people, blood still spraying out. "My fucking arm! My fucking arm is gone!" he screamed, waving his arm around, getting more blood on people.

"Yes…your arm is gone." Roy held the arm in the air then lowered it to his mouth then proceeded to eat it. The sound of bones crunching and flesh being ripped caused a lot of the people there to start throwing up. Blood dripped down his mouth, to his chin, to his shirt and on the floor. After he finished he said the words no one wanted to hear: "I want more."

Remember those side effects? Well, Roy had gained a few new ones after coming back to life. The first one is night vision, which is why he had Ed cut the power. He also gained amazing strength, much like the Armstrong's but a lot worse. And finally, he gained a power Riza and her covenant had never thought he could get: the need to eat flesh and bone. This is why Roy had Ed put that wall up after he escaped the house.

Everyone turned into a crazy mob, desperately trying to get through the wall. They tried climbing it but it was too smooth. They had even gotten the tools to break down the wall but it wasn't enough. They didn't want to face the fact but they knew that no one was probably going to survive this massacre.

Roy wiped his mouth then walked over to Ian, who was trying to crawl away (which is a hard thing to do with less than four limbs). He was right behind him. "You're getting away from me, you tasted pretty good." he grasped the man by his ankle and held him up in the air, high above the ground. "I'll have to try more." he stretched his mouth wide, like a shark about to take on its prey and moved to the helpless screaming face. Just as he was going to bite down, he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head.

"Let go of him shit face!" a girl shouted holding on tightly to a cast iron pan. She hit him again in his side.

Roy closed his mouth and turned to the woman. She had purple and blue hair, aligned into a foot tall Mohawk with the sides shaven off. There were tattoos decorating the bald spots, much like the ones Ian had. She had a nose ring, a smaller version of the one's bulls have. She was wearing a loose black tank top that showed off how small her breasts were. She wore red jeans with lots of holds and tares in them. But that's not what caught Roy's attention. It was her face. There were tears streaking down her face, ruining her make-up, giving off the look of the sick and the disturbed.

'_Is this the look Ed had when I was buried?' _he reached to touch the girls face only to have his hand hit with the metal pan. _'No, it's not. He wouldn't have made such and ugly face.' _he reached out again but this time put his arm around the skinny woman's neck. "You're a waste of life as well." he dug his nails into her neck then tossed her through a window, her neck, snapping on impact, killing her instantly.

Roy turned his attention back to Ian who had gone quiet and was paler than before. "Don't pass out yet, I want you to feel the pain you gave to my family all at once." he laughed then opened his mouth wide again and bit from his chin to his forehead; biting a total of 5 five inches into the man's face.

Dropping the now twitching body, he walked on him and off to his next victim.

Outside, Ed and the kids sat in the car waiting.

"I thought you were going to fight with Dad." Elena said.

"I was but he told me to watch you guys." Ed huffed. "I really wanted to see him give Ian what he had coming."

"Daddy~ I'm hungry!" Allen rubbed his stomach, whining.

"But we just ate an hour ago!" Ed turned and looked at his son.

"But Daddy~"

"Alright! We'll go and get something to eat but then we're coming right back." Ed slid into the driver's seat and drove the car off to the neatest drive through. The family had no idea what was really going on in that house.

Back inside, Roy had just finished disemboweling his fourth meal. "My, my, that was better than expected. It's true what they say, the plump ones are the best." he chuckled then stopped. "But you didn't fill me up like I wanted so now I have to eat more." he got up and walked, stepping on the woman's face, smashing it to mush.

He stood in the door way and watched as a group of people tired to break down the wall. "Doing those drugs really takes away from how much meat there is and the taste…I wonder if barbecue will be any better." he held his hand up and laughed. "Try as you might but you cannot escape! I'm too hungry for you to leave me!" he snapped his fingers and sent a large flame to the group, their screams echoing throughout the air. "Cooking flesh has never smelt so good!'" he laughed again and ran to the bodies, eating one after another. "Marvelous!" he stated in between bites. "It actually taste just like chicken!" he laughed harder at his own joke as he ate into a cooked lung.

After he finished a few of the bodies, he got up and wiped his mouth on his shirt. "I'm so glad I have this many people to eat." he rubbed his stomach and started for the house.

"There you are." A voice called from above.

"Who's there? Who dares interrupt me from my feast?" He looked around for the person who dare interrupt him from his he fest.

"Up here sir."

Looking up, he saw a blonde woman sitting up on his roof. "You've made a mess of things in the last hour, haven't you sir?"

"Oh ho! So what if I have…why not come down here so I can thank my creator properly?" Roy said, the smile he had given Ian just before he ate him came back.

"And get a finger or hand eaten by you? I don't think so!" she laughed and came down anyways, landing in a puddle of blood. "I wish I knew about your taste for flesh before I let you go free but what's done is done I suppose." she wrinkled her nose as the smell of charred flesh went up her nose. "Yow owe me a new pair of shoes by the way."

Roy picked up a charred leg and bit into the thigh. "I'll give you 15 pairs if you let me finish and 25 if you don't tell anyone else about this."

"I won't tell anyone else but I cannot let you finish, you've already killed 45 people and eaten a little over half. Now my covenant and I will have to erase many people's memories because of this." she crossed her arms.

Roy just ignored her and offered her a bite.

Riza held up her hand, declining it. "Listen, I'll give you some animal meat afterwards okay? Just stop eating these people…besides; animal meat would fill you up faster because they have more meat than humans would."

"I bet Armstrong has a lot of meat on him." he laughed and finished off the leg. "But I'll take you up on your offer. Just supply me with animals and I'll cut down on how many humans I eat; deal?" he held out a bloody hand.

Riza sighed. She knew that there was no other way to get around the human part. She'd just have to give him a bad guy wizard or something now and then. She took his hand and shook it. "You got a deal."

"Great…but I'm going to finish off the dead ones."

"Fair enough, I'll get the rest out." she snapped her fingers and she soon looked like of one the girls Roy had previously eaten. "Have fun." she turned and ran into the house. "I've found an exit! Hurry and follow me before he comes back!"

Roy chewed on a finger. "What a really odd woman."

* * *

"Hey Roy…whatever happened to Ian." Ed looked up at his husband.

The two newly weds have finally gotten their house together and now were lying in bed. Ed's head was lying on Roy's chest, their legs tangled.

Roy stopped rubbing his husband's side. "Why do you want to know?"

He shrugged. "I don't know…I'm just curious…and when you talk about things like that, it gets me really excited. So tell me." He moved and straddled his waist. "Don't leave any details out either." he closed his eyes.

"Well…" he grabbed his hips and moved him slowly. "First he tried to punch me but I was too quick and I keened him in the stomach."

"Mmm." he moaned softly, running his hands up and down his chest. "Then what?"

"He swung again but I hit him in the side."

He jerked slightly, moaning. "Roy~…"

"One of his friends tried to help but I took care of that rather quickly."

"I bet…he'll be in the hospital for a while." he giggled softly, moving his hands faster. "And then?"

"We started fighting and then-"

"Did you break his arm?" Ed was nibbling on his neck.

"Don't finish the story before me but yes, I did. I heard they had to take it completely off."

"Oh Roy~ you're sooo strong." He started moving against him faster. "You're really amazing." he purred. Ed always stroked his ego before the good stuff happened.

"And tonight, I'll show you how amazing I can be." he turned off the TV, making the room go dark.

And that was that.

* * *

Next chapter:

Roy gets deployed for four months before his first real son is born. While there, Raven makes things a living Hell for Roy and upon his return he comes face to face with a true tragedy.

Keep reading~

* * *

Q: Is Roy like the new Gluttony?  
A: Yeah…pretty much. I really had him like that because I wanted to try my hand at gore, which is why I had Roy die in the first place.

Q: Were you always going to have Roy die?  
A: Actually no...haha. They were originally going to just find the monster, kill it then go home but then I was like "That's totally boring as fuck!" ahaha!

Q: Why do you take so long to update? D:  
A: e_e I like it when you rant and rave at me for it...it gives me power...I! HAVE! THE POWER!  
loljk. I'm just a tad on the lazy side and I've been tired lately and my Japanese classes take a lot of my time x.x ya'll know how it is.

That's all for now. If you have any more questions just inbox me or ask in the comments. Don't forget to check out my poll as well~

~Aurora


	10. Deployment

Questions asked by your peers.

Q: Wait would Ed and the kids know what Roy is?  
A: They will never find out actually…okay I may do a side chapter or something where Ed finds out.

Q: Well he hurt them? Well something bad happen?  
A: He probably won't.

Q: OMG! What is going to happen?  
A: I don't know~

I am happy to know one of my "fans" lulz!"

Anyway, this is the start of a new story in New Life. This one revolves around Roy and Ed while the next one will revolve around Elena.

Enjoy.

* * *

Roy laid on the bed, on hand behind his head, his other holding the remote to his chest. He wore a light blue undershirt and the rainbow boxer shorts Ed had bought him for Valentine's Day. He let out a yawn and changed the channel. He had gotten home from work not too long ago and he was waiting on Ed who was taking forever to get into bed.

Ed was in the bathroom. He had finished his shower and had a light pink bath towel wrapped around his chest while brushing out his golden hair. He hummed softly, smiling at his reflection.

Since Roy had been brought back and their house was fully restored, Ed had taken up a much more famine role in the house, officially leaving all the masculinity to Roy. At first it was okay, he only did small things like spend an extra few minutes in the bathroom or worry about his appearance a bit more. Then Alphonse started to get in on the act and soon enough, the two could be seen gabbing like two suburban house wives. Once, Al and d had gone up to their husbands and demand that they take them dress shopping. To say the least, Roy and Wren were not having any of that. Another time, the two brothers tried to leave the house in short skirts. But gradually, Roy and Wren got used to their husband's new and odd quirks, it benefited them a great deal so there really wasn't much complaining from them…the kids are another story.

"Roy, can we go out tomorrow?" Ed poked his head out the bathroom door to look at his husband. "I'm tired of staying in every Saturday night."

Roy's hand was now in his boxers, moving. "Maybe…why do you always want to go out and spend money? We can have a dinner here."

"But I like going out! Wren takes Al out and Jean takes Riza out, why can't you take me out?" he put his brush down and stood in the door way.

"You know I don't like spending money unless it's a special occasion or something." he changed the channel.

"Well I don't care! I want to go out tomorrow!" he stamped his foot. "If you don't I'll go out by myself and do whatever I want!"

Roy rolled his neck. "Alright fine, we'll go out tomorrow, no need to be a bitch about it." he took his hand out his underwear and waved him off.

"Asshole!" Ed slammed the door and sat on the toilet, bushing his hair angrily.

Another thing that had changed between the two was that they were fighting more and more…well it was more like Ed was yelling and Roy either just sat or stood there. Last week Ed was yelling at Roy because he was 5 minutes late on picking Elena up from fencing practice.  
Roy was also caring less and less about certain things. Things like if Allen and Kyle need a bath or if Ed needed help with doing chores. It was as if he stopped caring about everything but him and his family and it was putting a serious strain on his and Ed's marriage.

* * *

It was late at night at Central HQ. The only lights on were from the fifth floor, were Roy Mustang was working. He had been working late at night for the past three months, doing anything to get away from Ed and his yelling. He didn't know why he was always yelling at him, it's not like he did anything wrong anyways. But he supposed it didn't really matter, as long as they loved each other in the end.

**BRIIIING**

Roy looked at his desk phone, watching it ring. _'It's probably Ed wondering what's taking me so long…' _he picked up the phone. "Major General Mustang's office, Mustang speaking."

"Where the hell are you Roy!? Elena wanted to talk to you about her day and you're nowhere in sight! Get home now!"

"Well it's nice to hear from you too dear. How are the kids?" Roy replied in a half sarcastic tone.

"Screw you! Just get your ass back home!" he slammed the phone down, ending the conversation.

Three weeks past and Roy and Ed's relationship just got worse.  
Roy would come home late at night more often and when he did come home on time, he'd ignore everyone and go straight to his study, distancing him from everyone else. Some nights, Roy wouldn't even come home at all and stay in his office or at his mother's house. Whenever that happened, Ed was sure to drag him back home. Everyone was sure that a divorce was not too far away.

"Roy Saturday is Elena's drill meet."

"Yeah, so?"

"She wants you to be there and watch her!" Ed hissed as he sat next to his bull headed husband.

They were at the dinner table sharing a late dinner. No matter what, Ed had always tried to eat dinner with his husband, even if he did piss him off to a great extent.

"It's in the morning so don't stay at work late tomorrow." he was stabbed at his peas angrily. "You better be there tomorrow or you'll regret it."

"Oh my god! Calm the hell down! I'll be there!" he got up and went to the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of brown alcohol.

"Oh sure, a drink will reassure me that you'll be there SOBER!"

"Shut up Ed."

"Don't tell me to shut up you bastard!"

In a fit of rage, Ed picked up the glass of water he had been drinking and threw it at Roy. The glass shattered on his upper back, leaving small shards of glass in his shirt with water and glass dripping to the floor. Ed had really messed up.

Ed was terrified of what Roy would do now. He grabbed onto the table and held his ground. Whatever he would do, Ed would be ready for it.

Roy put his glass and bottle down then slowly turned around to face his husband. He was really fighting back the urge to bite off his husband's neck. "…why did you just throw that glass at me?" his voice was calm and low.

"I-I was upset…you shouldn't have made me so mad!" he gripped the table harder, his knuckles going white. "It's not like you're hurt anyways!"

"That's not the point Ed."

"Then what is? You can't take a small glass cup being thrown at you?"

"…I should hurt you back." he walked towards him.

Ed closed his eyes, and turned his head to the side; he knew that he would get what was coming to him and he would be ready.

Expecting a slapped, he felt something warm and soft on his cheek. "H-Huh?" he opened his eyes and saw that Roy's cheek was on his. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry for working late…I have to leave tonight."

"What!"

"Hakuro is taking me and several others out to the Waste Lands; unknown territory. That's why I've been working later and later…to get you all used to me not being here for three months…" he wrapped his arms around his waist. "I'm so sorry Ed."

"No no! You don't have to go okay?" he ran his hands through his hair. "You can stay here with us! They'll let you stay because I'm pregnant and you have to take care of me!"

"I'm sorry Ed…" he let go of him and pulled away, forcing Ed to let go of him. "I have to go." he went to the closet by the door and grabbed a suit case.

Ed rushed and stood with him. "Please Roy…" he grabbed his hand with the case in it. "Just stay for one more night." he gave him a pleading look.

"I can't." he set the case down anyways and hugged him.

"Daddy…Dad, what's going on?" Elena said, holding her two little brothers hands.

Ed grabbed onto Roy's shirt, realizing that this was so much like the day his own father left him. "I-It's nothing…"

Roy pulled away and picked up his bag. "I'm going now." he opened the door, bright morning sun flooding into the narrow hallway.

"Be safe Roy…I don't want to lose you again." he reached up and kissed Roy's cheek. "We'll miss you."

And with that, Roy left, leaving Elena and her brother with feelings of despair and abandonment.

* * *

"Shut your lying pig mouth!" Elena roared at one of her fellow students. "He didn't leave us! Your Uncle made him leave! He's the real bastard!"

"No he isn't you whore!" the accuser shouted back.

Elena clenched her fists. It had been a little over 7 months since Roy had left them to explore the Waste Lands. They rarely ever got a letter from him and when they did it never sad why he was taking so long to get back home. After the first three months, people started to think that Roy really had abandoned his family; the children in Elena's squad thought so and today she was not in the mood to hear from Hakuro's nephew on what he thought her father had done.

"Leave me alone!"

"Like how your daddy left you alone?"

That was the last straw.

While he and his friends laughed, Elena let out a cry and tackled the boy to the ground. "He didn't leave us you freak of nature!" she started punching him in his face, landing blows on his nose and eyes. "Take it back! Take it back!"

"Elric-Mustang!" her drill sergeant roared as he tried to pry her off the defenseless boy. "What's gotten in to you?"

"He won't stop talking about my Dad! He didn't leave us, his Uncle won't send him back!" she was crying now, her hair was everywhere and her eyes were red. "I would never leave us!"

He sighed. "Go get yourself cleaned up then go run some laps to cool off."

"What about him!? He's the one who started it!"

"Don't worry about him; I'll take care of him. You just go run those laps."

"But-"

"No buts! Get to it!"

"Yes sir." she hissed and ran to the bathrooms.

It was late evening by the time Elena had finally finished running her laps. "Stupid school, stupid Arthur, stupid sergeant…" she sat on a bench, pulling her legs up to her chest. "Stupid me…" she put her arms on her legs and laid her head down.

"Elena?" a voice called out.

Looking up, she saw William. He had on his PT uniform, his hair was matted down to his head from sweat, and he had a look of real concern on his face. "What's wrong? Why were you calling yourself stupid?"

"Why do you care...why are you out here anyways? It's past the time all privets go home."

"I know…I got in trouble after you had to run laps." he let out a laugh.

"You, in trouble?" she wiped her eyes. "What did you do?"

"Arthur was cleaning the toilets and he kept talking about your dad so I threw bars of wet soap at him." he pretended to be throwing soap bars. "It was really funny how he kept slipping."

Elena giggled. "I guess you want me to thank you then."

"It would be nice but no. Friends look out for friends no matter what right?" he grinned.

"W-We're friends?" she gave him a puzzled look.

"Mhm." he nodded.

"Oh…do you want to come over for dinner then? Daddy always makes too much and I think he'll be happy to have someone fill up the seat." she smiled a little.

"Really?" he gave a hopeful look. "Thanks! Mom and dad are going out tonight so this will be super good!" he hugged himself. "Let's go!"

Elena got up and smiled. "Yeah." she looked up at the sky. _'You'll be so proud of me when you come home.'_

* * *

Back at the Waste Lands, Roy was in his tent along two other men. He was dark now and everything was quiet. He had written a letter to Ed weeks ago but he wasn't sure if it ever got sent. Sighing, he turned on his side, looking at the picture of his family. He hated it here and he seriously wanted to get back home.

He wanted to talk to Ed so badly, he also wanted to eat Hakuro but one of those took more priority. Getting out of bed he left the tent to the phone booths. He picked up the phone and dialed the house number. It rang four times before someone picked it up. "Hello?" Roy recognized the voice. It was his youngest child, Kyle.

"Hey sport, it's me, Dad."

Kyle gasped. "Really!?"

"Ha-ha, yeah, it is."

"Cool! Oh guess what? I lost my second tooth!"

"I'll be sure to have the tooth fairy bring you two dollars when I come back."

"Oh cool! Allen's going to be jealous!"

"Yeah…hey, where's Daddy?"

"Oh he's sleeping, want me to wake him up?"

"No no, he probably needs to rest anyways. Tell him I'll be calling him back tomorrow okay?"

"I will I will!" he sounded excited. "I love you Dad!"

"I love you too sport. Good night."

"Night Dad!" he made a kissing noise then hung up.

Roy put the phone up too and smiled. He really did love his family.

* * *

Another question asked by your peers.

Q: Why did you kill my son?!  
A: Because, in this fanficion, I. AM. GOD!...no, that's not why…but I am pretty sure I explained why I had Roy killed off in the first place :/


	11. Something to smile about

I hope you all have been thoroughly enjoying my stories so far. You're positive comments make me happy c: HHNNNNNG~ 3  
MFW (my feels when) I get reviews.

Q: Why is Roy acting like a butthole?  
A: Well actually he's not; he's trying to deal with controlling his urges to eat his friends and family.

_I don't want to be rude but, it seems to me that when Ed is on his *pregnancies* it's like Roy doesn't want to be around him anymore. That part I understand.__  
_And when Ed is pregnant, Roy **doesn't** want to be around him. Ed gets a bit angrier than woman do when pregnant (thank god Ed doesn't PMS or everyone would really be screwed!)

_Roy needs to stop acting like a big bone head and start loving his family more. One cause of the children. They feel so left out and unprotected that he is not even there for them._  
Roy does love his family, like I said he's trying to stop his urges so he doesn't harm them in any way. But when Roy is with his children, he makes sure that they know he loves then and will do whatever he can to make them happy.

*whistles* Roy-boy. In a tent. With men. In the dark. And he. Is. Hungry. MWAHAHAHAH.  
Well…this could go one of three ways: they all can have crazy nasty buttsex or Roy could just eat them all while they sleep, or while they're having crazy nasty buttsex, Roy could eat them…but neither of those scenarios will be happening because this is going to be a sad story.

Also, this one will probably be the last chapter for New Life then I'll go back to writing for Bewitched.

* * *

Ed walked up the steps to his house, carrying a few bags. He reasoned after a quick shower he could go and pick up the kids from school and then take them to the solider met and greet so they could see Roy. He pushed the three big bags in his auto mail arm then dug in his pocket for his keys. "Come on…I don't have time for this!" he twisted his hand around, trying to grab his keys.

"Um, excuse me, could I be of some help?"

Ed jumped from the sudden surprise, almost making his bags fall. He quickly turned around and saw his next door neighbor Adam down on the bottom steps walking his dog.

Adam was a really kind man with short light brown hair, dark brown eyes, and he always had on his dark rimmed glasses. He seemed to be in his mid-20s and he usually wore a long sleeved shirt, a sweater vest, and slacks. He had only moved in a few months ago but he was always really friendly around Ed and the kids and was helping Ed out whenever it called for.

"Huh? Oh, hello Adam. I could use some help. I can't seem to find my keys. Do you mind holding my bags while I get them?" Ed gave a helpless smile to man.

"Sure thing." Adam said and tied his dog's leash to the rail and went up the steps. "You seemed to be in a rush just then, did something happen?" he took the bags from Ed.

"You bet! They're letting us visit Roy today." he dug in his pockets until he found his keys. "Here they are!" he grinned in triumph and unlocked the house door then reached for the bags.

"Do you mind if I carry them in for you? You always look tired so I figured I should at least do this for you. Besides, you should take it easy sense you're with child and all." Adam said, smiling.

"Oh…" Ed blushed and rubbed his stomach. He was only 3 months along but he was already showing a great deal. "I guess you're right." he opened the door wider and walked in, Adam behind him. "You can just put them on the table." he rubbed his stomach.

After he set them down on the table he looked at the blond male. "Do you need help with anything else?" he offered.

"Oh, I got it, but thank you."

"Anytime." he smiled and left, closing the door behind him.

Sighing, Ed sat in a chair. He was really exhausted from all that moving about but he would deal with it for a bit longer. He smiled to himself as he thought of how he would spend his time with spouse. Closing his eyes, he rubbed his stomach, imaging what they would do.

* * *

Roy came out of the showers, wrapped a towel around his waist then to his locker. He had just got done with PT and he was about to pass out if not for the fact that his family was going to come a few minutes. He opened his locker door and pulled out a picture of them and smiled. _'These last few weeks have been some serious hell but I can wait just a few more moments.' _Smiling, he put the picture up then dried off.

"Hey, Mustang! Hakuro wants to see you!"

Roy groaned while he buttoned his shirt. "Tell him I said stuff it!"

"Come one Roy! You gotta go or he'll take your time away!"

"Aw fuck." he slammed his locker shut then put on his shoes. "What does he want?"

"He said something about an offer he gave you last night." the mad said, shrugging.

Roy put his forehead on the cold locker door and closed his eyes, the once ignored memories of the previous night started resurfacing, coming back in a flood.

_Roy stood in front of Hakuro's desk. He had been called in the large tent before lights out. The only light emitted from the bright full moon. "Yes General Hakuro sir?" he gave him a bored glance, his hand on his hip. "I want to make this fast. Tomorrow is solider meet and greet day and I want to have all of my energy for when my family comes."_

"_I assumed as much." Hakuro said, his legs propped up on the wood desk and his hands laced together, lying on his chest. "How are they doing? I've heard that your little daughter got into a fight with my nephew."_

"_And I hope she kicked his ass. Your nephew is overly spoiled; he needed a punch in the face to understand reality."_

"_And your children aren't?" he gave him a sidelong glance._

"_They might but they aren't spoiled rotten like yours…what did you call me in here for anyway?" he leaned on the desk, arms crossed._

_Hakuro stood up. "I can't call you in here to have a man to man talk?"_

"'_Man to man'? I only see one man and egoistic idiot." Roy smirked._

"_Oh, you wound me Major." he stood in front of him._

_Roy put his arms down, sensing danger. He eyed the older man in front of him wearily, a cold expression on his face. "What do you want Hakuro?" he figured if it came down to it, he could be him in a hand to hand fight, but then again, why fight when he could just have a late night snack. He had been wondering what aged human meat tasted like._

"_I just wanted to tell you I know your secret."_

_Roy's eyes widen then he relaxed them, his face returning to his former expression. There was no way he could know his true secret. "What secret is that, general Hakuro?"_

"_That you have someone feeling you raw animals in the dead of night." he was even closer now, a cocky smirk plastered across his face._

_This time, Roy froze completely still. How could he have found out? He and Riza had been really careful as to keep this secret under wraps and now this smug bastard here knew it. He had to be lying and just saying random things…right?_

_Look at him, his eyes filled with hate, he spoke. "What are you talking about? I don't eat raw animals! That's just sick." he gave his best disgusted look he could muster._

"_Oh I think you know precisely what I am talking about, Mustang." he grabbed his wrist and pinned him down to the desk; the smirk on his face grew bigger._

_Roy sneered and struggled to get free. Even though Hakuro seemed weaker than Roy, he was actually quite strong but another thing that caused Roy's sudden defeat is the fact that he hadn't had a decent meal in over four days. This is what Riza calls _The Vampire Effect_. Like a vampire, if he doesn't get enough nutrition, he'll start to lose strength and eventually die. This is why Riza always snuck in two rabbits for Roy but unfortunately, Riza hadn't been able to get to Roy due to the sudden increase of security. Now Roy understood why._

"_What do you want?"_

"_I want you." Hakuro was close to his face now, their lips were inches apart._

"_What?" Roy lifted his head up as much as he could. "Quit dicking around tell me what you want!"_

"_I already said what I want. I want you Mustang, and I will have you." he forced his lips on to Roy, sticking his tongue in his mouth._

_Roy practically gagged on the man's tongue, having no time to prepare for the sudden intrusion. He felt his tongue move around his mouth, exploring every part as thoroughly as possible. He squirmed and closed his eyes, trying to break free. He had never felt this violated since the time his aunt made him go to sleep away camp (and that's for another story)._

_After what seemed like hours, Roy finally got his chance. He bit down on the man's tongue, nearly biting it in half. "Get off of me!" he finally got his hands free and shoved is attacker away. "Screw you!" he kicked him in his side._

_Hakuro fell to the ground, holding his mouth and side. "Roy, wait!" he slowly got up. "If you sleep with me I'll make your life that much enjoyable!"_

"_I already have someone to make my life more enjoyable you creep." he clenched his fists. "Stay far away from me before I end you." he ran off to the showers._

"_Just think about my offer then!" he called after him._

Roy sighed and opened his eyes. He straightened up. Hakuro would have to wait. His family would be here in less than 15 minutes and he would be spending two days with them. He'd just deal with that bastard later.

It was mid-afternoon now. Ed was leaning against a tree with Roy in his arms. The two were watching their children play with the other kids.

"How's the exploration?"

"Boring, I don't think there's anything new out here. It's just a bunch of forest and marshes…I think we were just dragged out here because they have nothing better to do…" he sighed and looked up at Ed.

"Mm, I wish you could come home then, it's really boring without you…oh, and Elena made a new friend. It's that William boy she went to the dance with. They've become quite close." he smiled.

"That's good…we'll have to have him over for dinner when I get back." he kissed his jaw.

Ed blushed and giggled. "Before that, you'll have to make love to me, m'kay?"

"I do? How come? Maybe I'll be too tired to do anything for weeks."

"No fair! You have to or I'll make you watch me do it myself!" he puffed his cheeks, his face red.

"That would be a very interesting thing to see." he leaned up more and kissed his neck. "Maybe you should do that instead when I come back."

"N-No! That's waaaay too embarrassing to do, even in front of my husband!" his face was burning now. There was no way he'd be able to get out of this one.

"Ha-hah, I'm only kidding. But we should do something special for when I come back home…I was thinking we could go on vacation."

Ed forgot his humiliation and his face lit up. "Really? You're always saying how we'll go on a long vacation and we never do. Oh! We could on that cruise Al told me about last week!" he started to get really wound up.

"Yeah, we could. I could use a break from work anyway, I'm sure no one would miss me too much." he smiled up at his blonde mate. "Just you, me, and the kids on vacation."

"Do you think it'll be okay if we go while I'm pregnant?"

"It'll be fine." Roy moved him and Ed around so he was holding Ed. "Remember? I'm the one who is going to protect my family, no matter what."

Ed shifted in his arms and got comfortable and relaxed, closing his eyes. "I know you will Roy…you can do it…" he was lulled to sleep by the soft, low humming from Roy and the cool summer breeze.

* * *

Ah! For fucks sake! I had one fucking job and that job was to finish this story in two chapters but noooooooooooo it got dragged out to three! Just fucking great!

-sigh- I hope you all found this enjoyable...I kind of hate how this one ended...it gives a false hope xD

I also wonder if there are any grammar mistakes that word can't pick up on...I need the new version, I really do.


	12. Visiting Hours

It was late into the evening, the families were gathered together in the mess hall for dinner, save the Mustang-Elric's…well Edward and Roy. Ed and Roy had dropped their children with another solider so they could "talk" more. They "talked" alright. In fact, they have been "talking" for almost two hours now…nonstop.

Roy had his hands firmly on Ed's waist, moving him up and down his shaft. He had planted red dots all along his neck and chest, proving yet again who Ed will always belong too. He moved one hand from his waist to Ed's swollen cock, pleased to hear his blonde beauty moan from his touch. He watched his face as his bit his bottom lip in ecstasy, he watched his eyes roll back in his head when he was assaulted with wave after wave of pleasure, and he watched how his body shook when he either of them came just a little bit. Roy loved feeling his loves nails dig into his back and how he would clench up whenever he brushed against his g-spot for the tiniest of seconds. The sheer thought of this was enough to send him over the edge.

Ed squeezed up around his husband, his breathing becoming more erratic and his cheeks were a bright red. It had been far too long since he had felt his husband's cool, gentle touch. He gripped Roy's broad shoulders tightly, feeling him cum right on his prostate. "Oh God! Roooy~!" he screamed, jumping up then crashing back down on him. "R-Rooy~!" he pressed himself against him, panting harder than before. He felt fingers run through his hair as he laid his head over Roy's chest. His heard his heart beating slowly and softly. He moved his hands from his shoulders to his waist. "Roy…I love you so much…" he snuggled up close to him.

"I love you too, Ed." Roy whispered in his ear, just as Ed drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Ed squeezed his eyes shut and yawned, stretching out in all directions. He rubbed his eyes then sat up. Light shone in from the too few small windows in the large tent but it was enough for Ed to know that he was alone.

Pulling the covers off, he pulled on his underwear then Roy's shirt. He felt giddy as his husbands sent swam up his nose. He smiled as he walked around the tent. He looked through the solders things, finding diaries, pictures and snacks. While looking through their things, he failed to hear the footsteps approach from behind him.

"You know, it is bad manners to snoop through others things."

Ed turned around fast, about to snap until he realized who the voice belonged to.

In the tent door way, stood General Haruko. He had one hand in his pocket and the cockiest smirk played across his lips. "What a pleasure it is to see you hear, Edward Elric."

"Its _Mustang_-Elric shit head!" Ed snarled, his hands balling into fists.

"Tsk tsk, such bad manners. Mustang probably hasn't trained him correctly. We all know how Mustang is incompliant when it comes to disciplining those under him." Another voice said.

Ed froze and turned his head to the right of Haruko and saw Frank Archer with the same arrogant smile as his partner.

The two men advanced towards him. He could take them…if he and Roy hadn't spent the major of last night sucking face, so fighting the two was far out of the question. He shouldn't have gotten up and looked around those solders things. He stepped back and put a beds width between him and the other two men.

"What do you two want? Shouldn't you be in a meeting or something?" Ed asked, hopping his voice wasn't shaking. He grabbed the shirt tightly, trying to stop shaking.

"We only came to see how the husband of our favorite General is doing, is that so wrong?" Archer said, taking a step forward.

Ed stepped back again. "Yeah, especially if said General's husband wishes to kick you pretentious ass!" Ed shouted, balling his fists tighter.

"What a temper." Hakuro cooed. "I'd advise you to learn your place." he reached out for him too.

"And I'd advise you to keep your filthy hands off my husband."

The three men turned to see Roy standing in the door way. He held a medium sized paper bag in his left arm and his right hand had his glove on. He had an annoyed expression on his face that only seemed to faze Edward; the other two "gentlemen" seemed not to care because their smirks only grew wider.

"What a surprise, we were just talking about you." Haruko said.

"Get of here before you both will regret it." Roy's voice held an icy tone.

"We were just leaving."

Archer and Haruku gave one last look to Ed then left, walking past Mustang, who kept staring forward as if the two men had never left their spots.

Once Roy was sue they were gone, he let out a shaky breath then looked at his hand. It was shaking badly, but not from fear or nervousness. It was from the hunger that was growing inside him. He hadn't eaten raw meat in days because Riza hadn't been able to bring him anything and the smell of blood (one of the men that left had cut themselves shaving) did not help his situation.

Looking up, he saw Ed standing next to his bed, a sad expression on his face. "I'm sorry I cause you trouble Roy…I didn't mean to…" He said, small tears welling up in his eyes.

Roy set the bag on his bed then closed the distance between them. Gently lifting up the others head by his chin, he smiled softly. "Ed, you've never cause me any trouble, not even when you worked under me." He kissed his forehead then pulled him into a hug. "If anyone should be sorry, it should be me. I know I'm not the best husband or father, but I know that I love you and the kids with everything I've got." he hugged him tighter, his face buried in his hair.

"Oh Roy…" Ed closed his eyes and wrapped his arms tightly around his waist, pressing his cheek against his chest. He loved his man more than anything, and why wouldn't he? He had already given him so much…

"I promise Roy, I will do anything for you, anything at all."

* * *

"Bye Dad!" Kyle and Allen cried out from the bus window, blowing kisses. "We'll protect daddy and sissy while you help everyone!" they grinned waving.

"I'll make sure not to let them give daddy too much stress." Elena said, patting her brothers on the head.

"You two boys make sure no boys try to kiss your sister." Roy said his voice filled with amusement.

Elena turned cherry red, while her little brothers giggled and made kissy faces.

"That's enough boys." Ed said, holding back his laughter. "Settle down and take your seats." he looked towards his husband. "Be careful out there and we'll be back to see you again, okay?" he smiled some.

Roy nodded. "I miss you all already." he reached up and kissed Ed a final time. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Roy, along with the other solders waved to their loved ones as the bus drove off.

* * *

Moonlight shone in through tents windows. The men in there were fast asleep, tired from the day's events. Over towards Roy's bed was a failed attempt to make it seem he was still in bed. Where could he be?

Outside, feet away from the base, Roy stood by a tree with Riza.

"Here, take this." Riza said, handing Roy a large brown sack. "Sorry I wasn't able to come. The security here has gotten tighter."

Roy dug in the bag and pulled out a pork chop. "Thanks…couldn't you have used like some knock out spell or something?" he bit into it, the angry growl in his stomach going away. "And can't I _please_ have some human? Having beef and sheep all the time gets boring."

"It takes too much energy to do that but I can bring you some barbecue sauce." she put her hair behind her back. "Besides, it's not like I can give you a human and then erase everyone's memory of the person."

"But you did it when I ate all those teens a few months ago."

"That's different. Only 20 of them were register as citizens so it was a lot easier to clear everyone's mind of them."

"Nnn…how's everything in Central?"

"Pretty well I suppose…I casted a spell on the Bradley so—" she abruptly stopped and looked past Roy.

"What is it?" Roy turned around, half a chop hanging out his mouth.

In the bushes was a woman. She had on the military uniform. She stood there; looking like a deer caught in a car headlights.

"Who are you?" Roy finished off the meat.

"T-That's not important! What are you two doing?"

"I was walking and I heard you…y-you ate people? And what did you do to King Bradley!?" the woman grabbed her gun and pointed it at the two.

"Ugh, what a drag…hey Roy, why don't you go and eat her? I know you've been _dying_ to have?" Riza smirked.

"Why don't you wipe her mind?" Roy set his bag down and walked towards her. "I thought it was bad for me to eat people."

"S-Stay back!" the woman screeched.

"I don't feel like doing one, that and she's tried to steal Jean from me countless times and I don't take too kindly to people trying to steal what's mine."

"Fair enough!" he lunged at the woman.

A single scream and gun shots filled the air.

And that was that.

* * *

I think I failed at the sex part

/ I knew I should have asked someone else to do this! FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUU

~Aurora


	13. Reunion

As you are all aware of, I changed my name to MapleSnow.

I will not tell you why because I don't feel the need to explain myself.

Let's continue this then.

* * *

It was early morning when Roy was finally able to head back to his home to his family. He walked down the street, his back over his shoulder. He was truly excited to get back to his normal life and get away from Archer and Hakuro's bullshit. He'd get to see his loving husband and darling children once more. He started to walk a little faster as the turned the block onto his street. The anticipation of seeing his family made him hungry…really hungry…. He shook his head, expelling the horrifying thoughts to the back of his head. He would not, under any circumstances try to eat his family, no matter how potent the desire to eat became; he'd just go become a vegetarian if it ever came to that.

As he neared his house, he saw two men: his husband carrying in some grocery bags and another man, he was wearing glasses and a sweater vest and was also carrying grocery bags into the house. He stopped for a second then picked up an even faster pace.

Roy wasn't the type of man to jump to conclusions but you see, since his last visit with his family, it had been about 5 months since he's seen anyone other than his team. During his time, thoughts of his beloved leaving him started to run ramped in his mind. So know you understand why this friendly interaction looked like he had been replaced.

"Thank you Adam-" Ed's smiling face looked up from the man helping him and at the sidewalk. His draw dropped, as did the bags. Adam turned and looked, to see Roy now slowly walking up to the two. "Roy…"

"Hey…"

Ed quickly advanced down the steps, a big smile on his face. "I'm sorry but, we weren't expecting you until tonight." he laughed nervously, smoothing out his hair. "The house is still a mess and I was about to start dinner."

"Oh…" Roy's gaze turned to the man still holding the bags. "Who's he?"

"Oh right! This is Adam; he's been helping me around the house while you were gone. Like picking up the kids when I was working late and raking the leaves." he smiled again.

"Ah…well, let's get inside and I'll help you start dinner." he smiled, watching his husbands face flare up. He went over the Adam and took the bags. "Thank you for helping while I was away." he smiled.

"Anytime." Adam smiled too and left, going back into his house.

Roy made and annoyed face then turned his attention back to Ed, just in time to get a nice view of his behind. "The thing I missed the most was your butt."

Ed wiggled it, picking up the bags. "Well maybe after dinner, you can have some dessert." he giggled and walked into the house. "Kids, I'm home, and I've got a surprise for you!"

There was the sudden thudding of three pairs of footsteps rushing down the stairs. "Is it dad? Is it dad?" the children shouted as they made their way into the kitchen.

"The one and only." Roy set the bags down and as soon as he did, his three children immediately attached themselves to their dad: Kyle and Allen both clung to his legs, while Elena managed to hold onto Roy's arm (she's a light weight).

Laughing, Roy trudged to the living room and flopped onto the couch. "How are my lovely and wonderful children doing this fine evening?"

They all started talking at once, once again excited to have their devoted father back into their lives.

"Children! Settle down!" Ed sighed, sitting next to Roy, handing him a drink. "You're father just got back home, I'm sure he would like to relax before we plunder him with a billion questions." he picked Kyle and Allen up and put them on his laps. "Besides, there is no need to rush, he's back with us so we have all the time we need." he smiled.

Roy nodded, cracking open the cap. "That's right. So for now, why don't we sit down, relax, and watch TV while dinner cooks then, while eating, we can talk."

The three children nodded their heads enthusiastically. Their father was right, they did have all the time they needed to talk but they wouldn't have moments like this: were all of them are safe and sound in their house, surrounded by the ones they love the most.

* * *

Roy was in bed, deep asleep, Ed's head lying on his chest. Just like the last time they had spent so long away from each other, they had spent the whole night making love like no bodies business.

The morning rays crept in through their curtains, sending a beam right into Ed's face. He scrunched up his nose, squeezing his eyes shut. "Stupid sun…" he yawned and turned his head, looking at Roy's neck. He smiled and moved up to kiss his neck. He giggled when he heard a funny snort escape from his mouth. He moved over on top of him and gave him butterfly kisses.

"Ed…" Roy felt soft lips all over his face. Cracking his eyes open, he saw the shining face of his partner. "Good morning." he smiled, kissing his head, sitting up.

Ed held onto him, squirming around. He missed this, the feel of their skin pressed against each other. "Good morning Roy~" he smiled happily, looking in to his mates eyes.

"What are we doing today?" he sat up more, yawning.

"Well, Elena wants to go shopping for a new bathing suit; the twins want you to watch them riding their bikes. Elena also wants you to meet her new boyfriend…well, a boy who she wants to start dating but I told her she's too young for that. And there are a bunch of other things things we have to take care of, like the car needing to be fixed, the house needs some repairs." Ed sighed.

"Hm…sounds like a busy day…but, I want to know, what do **you** want?" he pulled him into a hug.

"What do I want…I want to redecorate the living room and kitchen." he looked around their room. "The bed room too."

"Alright, I'll leave it to you." he kissed him.

"Really?" his eyes widen and a grinned moved across his face. "Thank you, thank you Roy!" he started bouncing up and down, super excited.

"Ed!" Roy tackled Ed into the bed, kissing on his neck.

* * *

OMAKE

If Roy was a teacher part 2

A week after Ed did his "extra credit work" for Mr. Mustang…

It was afterschool. Ed was outside with his cheer team practicing. He was so excited that he was able to bring his grade up. He did an air kick, grinning broadly, wincing slightly. He was still in a bit of pain from last week but he didn't care, he had enjoyed himself and he had brought his grade up.

He let the other cheerleaders pick him up on the pyramid holding him up high. His smile quickly faded as he saw his math teacher walking up to his coach. As he dropped down, he saw the two adults glance at his direction while talking.

"Edward, come here." his coach called out, waving him over.

He set down his pompoms and went over to his coach and teacher. "Yes ma'am?"

"Mr. Mustang has brought to my attention that you haven't improved in your grade in his class too well. I don't want to have to do this but you're going to have to go to his class for tutoring."

"B-But I have a B in your class sir!" Ed looked at his teachers in disbelief. "You said if I did the work I'd pass!"

"Yes but you failed the last test we took and it brought you back down to a very low C." he shook his head. "Did you even study for the test like I told you?"

Ed opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again, and then closed it. What could he say? He couldn't exactly tell them he didn't study because his boyfriend was texting him and he was painting his nails, which look a lovely shade of pink. He sighed in defeat and looked at Mr. Mustang. "Okay sir…"

Roy smiled. "Let's start now, the end of the year tests are coming up." he put his hand on his lower back and moved them to his room.

Ed sat at one of the desks in Roy's class room. He tapped his pencil against his head, trying to figure out why he would calculate the distance from him, his friend, and a building. He glanced up at Roy and saw him putting grades into the computer. He looked back at his paper then sighed. _'This is so stupid…maybe I can get out of this…'_ he set his pencil down and went over to his teacher.

"Um, Mr. Mustang, can't I do something else? I don't understand it and it's totally stupid." he pulled up his skirt, his ass peaking out some. "I mean like, math is boring and I'm pretty sure I'll never use this because I'm going to become a professional cheerleader and I'll only need to know basic math, soooo…can you just like give me some 4th grade problems and let me do those for extra credit?" he smiled, taking his pony out. "Or…" he slid onto his lap. "We can continue our session from last week. That was a lot more educational."

Roy put his arms around his waist. "I supposed we can do a quick session." he moved his hands over his bottom, under his skirt and up his shorts. "Mmm, we can study the human body more in detail."

Ed let a soft moan. "I can't wait Mr. Mustang, you're such a good teacher." he pressed his small body against his teacher. _'I don't care for the costs anymore; I need to pass to get my dream! I'll give my body to him every day if I have to!'_ he gripped his teacher's shoulders, a cute smile on his face. _'I'll do whatever I have to…'_


	14. Filler Chapter

This, as the chapter title says, is a filler chapter. One of my readers kept hounding me that I hurry up and come up with a new one and this is the best I could do with finals and shit. *sighs* it's only 975 words (which does not fit my quota **AT ALL!**) So I'll just add somethings at the bottom...like maybe a continuation of the high school story...

* * *

20 minutes, 7 seconds, 2,000 heart beats, 76 eye shutters, and 1 long deep breath.

Roy stood in the meat section of the food market, staring down the raw, bloody meat. For all the time he was standing there, he concluded that this was a bad choice for him to go to the store and it was Ed who should have gone. He thought he could control himself by doing this simple task: picking up two pounds of ground beef for dinner then picking up the cake for Elena's birthday. For anyone else, this would be the most simple of tasks but it didn't take Roy to realize how much blood really leaked from those plastic packages.

He reached out a shaking arm, thinking of saying hell to "the laws" his "master" gave him and ripped into the meat and rolled in the blood, not caring if it would horrify the shoppers.

"Sir?" a voice called out.

Roy napped his head up, his hand dropping to his side. He looked up and saw Riza and Jean walking towards him. They saluted one another when they stood in front of each other. "It's nice to see you here," Riza said, looking at her commanding officer."

"Likewise."

After a few seconds, jean kissed Riza's cheek, saluted Roy again then walked down a different isle.

"So," Riza said after Jean was far out of ear shot. "How's the shopping?"

Roy ranked a hand thought his hair, a clear sign that the shopping was going very wrong. "I don't plan on giving up, if that's what you're implying." he finally picked up the two packages of meat and dropped them into the cart.

Riza's eyes looked into the cart. "Meat, noodles, sauce, onions, and peppers…its Elena's birthday."

"Yeah…I don't know how I can do this any longer. Last week Allen scrapped his knee and the blood was overwhelming, I almost took his leg," he spoke, his voice sounding haunted. "And Ed is expecting again…it's becoming more of a challenge everyday and I don't know if I can take it anymore." he gave the blonde in front of him a pleading look.

She stepped closer to him, lowering her voice. "Give me three to six weeks and I'm sure I can give you something to help. I won't abolish the urges complete but it will drop them to a minimum, shopping for bloody meat won't be a setback anymore."

Relief washed over Roy's face. "Thank you, thank you very much."

"What kind of master would I be if I let you suffer like this?" she asked him but let out a low wicket sounding laugh.

Roy simply shook his head and smiled.

"Well, I must be going, Jean wants to make dinner." she turned on her heel and walked off, leaving Roy to the rest of his shopping.

* * *

Roy and Ed carted their children to bed, Roy holding his boys and Ed carrying their little girl.

"Allen and Kyle are getting so big," Roy commented, placing the sleeping boys in their respective beds.

Ed came in after putting Elena in her bed. "Mhm, it's because you take great care of them." he came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his husband's waist. "Soon, they'll start talking about getting jobs with their daddy and helping him." he sighed then pouted and walked back to their room. "Why can't one of them want to stay home with me?"

Roy followed him. "I'm sure the new one will, if not," he took his hand and kissed his knuckles. "I'll stay home with you all the time."

This tugged a giggle out of Ed. "You always can make me smile." he reached up and kissed him, pulling him close.

They climbed into bed together and made love for the rest of the night.

* * *

Roy was sitting on the edge of his bed, early in the morning, tying his shoes to get ready for his daily run. When he looked up, he saw his daughter leaning on the door way, dressed in running shoes and her P.E., ready to run with him.

He smiled. "Aren't you afraid to be seen running with your old man?" Roy smiled, finishing his laces.

Elena shook her head, smiling. "You're the coolest dad out of all of my friends. The kids in school are jealous of me."

"They should be, you're a smart and pretty girl. I'm surprised you haven't broken any hearts yet like Ed claims you will." he stood and stretched.

His daughter blushed. "Thank you…where are we running to?"

"From home to the park, and then to the grocer. Ed's complaining about stomach pains."

Her face lit up. "Is he having another baby?"

Roy chuckled. "Possibly." he led her to the front door. "What do you hope for?"

"I want a cute baby sister named Catherine." she wrapped her arms around herself. "She'll be so adorable and I'll teach her all sorts of things and we'll play games together!"

"You've been putting some thought into this, haven't you?" he chuckled. "Well, I'll talk to him when we come back."

"Thank you!" she hugged her dad tightly.

* * *

Lolnope, no high school story.


	15. Family is everything

I think it's pretty obvious as to what has to happen now...maybe not that obvious but still! OBVIOUS!

But how do you like that? Two chapters back to back :3

P.S- Crappy dialog will be used (not like it already isn't crappy).

* * *

Roy tossed and turned in his sleep, sweat dripping down his face like a water fall. His chest was tight and his breathing was fast. He gripped the sheets, his nails digging into them, leaving small half moon crescents. His sense had gotten incredibly strong over the past month, so strong that he could smell blood dripping from a trash can onto the floor a block and a half away. This was not how he wanted to live, he couldn't live like this anymore, and it was starting to affect his relationship with his family. He could tell Ed was starting to feel unloved, how he would get close to him every chance he got or how he'd give him exaggerated kisses whenever he came home. But he couldn't let them stay around for long; the sound of their rushing blood would be the only thing he heard instead of their sweet voices telling him about their day.

Roy sat up then looked over at his sleeping husband. Ed looked a lot more relaxed then he had during their failed attempt at sex. They were both used to Roy moving his hands all over Ed but tonight, he barely touched him. Roy didn't want to live in a world where he couldn't touch the things that gave him most pleasure.

Throwing off the covers, he got out of bed and got on his shoes. _'Maybe a quick run will help…'_ he kissed Ed on his forehead, seeing him relax then he left the house, jogging down the streets.

* * *

John-a no good man who will never amount to anything in this world-walked down the night street with Tiffany-a girl born into a rich family but was kicked out due to her drug abuse and disrespect for everyone in the world- and Violet-Tiffany's "friend" who tries to keep her drug composition and personality under control as well as John-walked down the street. John and Tiffany were wasted, using each other to keep themselves up, shouting and giggling.

"G-Guy's I think we should go back to the motel…" Violet said, hugging herself and looking around.

"Shut up," John barked. "You're such a stick in the mud!"

Tiffany squealed with laughter. "Stick in the mud, stick in the mud!"

"G-Guys…" Violet pleaded.

The wind started to pick up and get colder and the shadows got larger, making them seem scarier.

As they walked, a man with his head bent down low and his arm on his knee was leaning against a wall. He was shaking and his breathing was shallow. Violet saw him and stopped. "Sir, are you okay?" she kneeled in front of him. "Guys wait, I think he needs help!"

"Screw him!" John shouted but came back away way.

"Is he dead?" Tiffany said a grin on her face. "Let's loot him!" she jumped up and down.

"Guys, no, he's still alive!" Violet tried to stop them but Tiffany held her back, twisting her arm behind her back.

John dug around in the man's pockets, pulling out a wallet and looking through this. "I got $50!" he shoved the money in his pocket then pulled out a picture of the man's family.

On it was a blond male grinning, his golden eyes shining brightly. Next to him was a young girl with blonde hair and dark black eyes who had her arms around two younger boys, both with dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. They were all smiling big, looking at the person behind the camera.

John, being the insensitive man he is, laughed at the picture. "Hey, Tiffany, this man is a faggot!" he laughed harder as he started to rip up the picture.

Violet squirmed more, screaming. "You can't just rip up peoples things!" she moved around in her friends grip, trying to get to the man.

"Shut up you stupid bitch!" he laughed and kicked the man in the legs. "What a piece of crap! Let's put him out of his misery!" he kept kicking him, fueled by excitement, Violet's screams, and Tiffany's laughter.

Just when the man was going to get kicked in the face, he grabbed John's foot, squeezing it tightly. "…You stole my money, rip my family's picture, then you try to kill me," his grip got tighter, making John scream in pain.

"Let me go you fucker!" he tried to retch his foot away.

"Gladly." he yanked him to the side, slamming him into the wall. "I wish you didn't take my money…I'm so hungry, I could even eat you."

Tiffany let go of Violet and rushed to her boyfriend's side, crying. "What did you do to him?" she screamed, her hands balling into fists. "He didn't do anything to you!"

"…Irony…no, not really I guess." the man stood, staring down the couple. "But I'm hungry so it doesn't matter." his face twisted up, his fingers started to grow at a great length and his nails got sharper and longer. His face stretched out like the snout of a dog and his teeth grew large and sharp like knifes.

The couple and screamed, unable to hold back the man as he attacked them and feasted on their bodies. Their screams filled the air but it was no use, there was no one up and if they were, no one was going to do anything.

Violet sunk to her knees as she watched this man or beast feast on her friends. She didn't know if she should feel sorrow or happiness right now. The people who made her life a living hell were dead, the ones who used up all of her money and treated her like the scum of the Earth…and now…and now she was free.

The man was soon done with his "dinner" (not much meat on drug addicts). His attention turned to the girl sitting on the ground, a blank expression on her face. He got up and charged over, mouth wide opened, drool dripping from his teeth in anticipation of his next meal but something stopped him. Starting at the girl, she looked like someone…someone he knows and loves.

He stepped back, jaws closing and then it hit him: she looks so much like his loving daughter Elena.

He slowly grew back to normal, blood covering his whole face and chest. How could he let himself go out of control like that? What if that _was_ Elena? He looked at the girl who now had her face covered and was curled in a ball shaking. He walked over to her. "I…I'm sorry I ate your friends…" _'Yeah, what a wonderful apology.'_

The girl slowly moved and faced him, wiping her eyes with her shirt. "…I don't care anymore…I guess they really weren't my friends…" she let out a shaky sigh. "They treated me horribly but I can't seem to cry…these tears are from frustration." she looked down then back up at him. "I'm Violet."

"I'm Roy…I don't normally do that but…if I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"I don't care about your life…well I do, just not at the moment I suppose." she slowly got up. "I'm cold, hungry, and I want to sleep."

"I can help…if you let me but I first need to get cleaned up…I can't walk around town covered in blood." he let out a laugh.

The girl smiled slightly and nodded. "My motel isn't far from here and I have some money you can use."

"Thank you."

Roy grabbed his wallet and the two walked down the street, talking about anything and everything.

* * *

Roy opened the front door as quietly as he could, Violet following him. "You have to stay quiet," he whispered to the girl. "I don't want to wake anyone—"

"It's too late for that Roy." Ed came out the kitchen, arms crossed and a very pissed off expression on his face. "Where were you and who is she?" he pointed an accusing finger at the girl cowering behind his husband.

"This is Violet…I met her last night and—"

"You met her last night!" Ed's anger began to rise. "So while I was worried sick about you, you went off and had some fun with some random woman?"

"Now that's not fair Ed! Let me explain!" Roy took a step towards his husband. "Let's just sit down and talk!"

"No! I can't believe you! You were just going to leave me alone with four kids and—"

Roy cut him off when he shoved a small white box in his face.

"…" eyeing him, Ed took the box and opened it. Inside was a golden band with a bright blue diamond in the middle. He gasped and looked up at Roy. "Roy is this…"

He smiled and nodded. "Violet is our wedding planner and I met up with her last night. I want to keep it a surprise to renew out vows, sorry."

Tears welled up in his eyes and he jumped up and hugged Roy rightly. "Thank you so much!" he let him go and squealed then ran up the stairs. "Elena, look at what Roy got me!"

"…So, I'm a wedding planner now?" Violet raised a brow at him.

"Heh heh, sorry. I didn't mean for it to turn out like this but are you willing to help out?"

She smiled. "It's a good think I went into interior designing and I watched a lot of wedding shows. I think I can handle this…as long as you don't have a small budget. How much was your last wedding?"

"Well…we only spent $50,000 on it." he shrugged.

Violets eyes went wide. "$50,000? That's crazy!"

He shrugged again. "He wanted a really big wedding and lots of things got messed up while planning…I think it's safe to say he'll want to spend twice as much this time."

Ed came thudding down the stairs with the children right behind him all talking at once. "Roy! We have to call Al and everyone else!" Ed practically hopped over to him. "And we'll need a big area and the kids will need new clothes for it too and I grew so I'll need a new suit too- oh my! I have to call Winry and tell her the news so she can fix my automail!" he grabbed Violet by her wrist, yammering on and on about the preparations for the wedding.

Roy smiled and watched them go off. Right there, he made up his mind. He was going to fight the urges he had. He wasn't going to let this thing win and take everything he loved.

* * *

Hm…not how I thought this chapter was going to go…well, it was supposed to be like Roy is caught by Ed eating someone but he's surprised when Ed says he'll help him no matter what. By helping, Ed uses his "sexual charm" to lure men into their basement so Roy can eat them. But I think this came out a bit better than what I was originally going to do *smiles* I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

I will also be doing a new story at the end of each chapter when I finish the school one. This one, EVERYBODY IS IN HIGH SCHOOL!

I don't know why but I really love the high school experience…even if mine sucks -_-

I also want to say that I am pleased how the adding a new person in came out well. I think Violet will become part of the family :3 lulz she'll be like Elena's older...sister...I JUST FIGURED OUT THE NEXT CHAPTER! WHOO HOOO!


	16. A Happy Ending

Wedding Day

Q: I like this, but you mad [one] thing wrong [,] you said that there were four kids and [last] time [I] read this [,] there was only three so where did the new addition come in?

A: (~._.)~

~(._.~)

…dat foreshadowing

Anyway, I'm fixin' to end this soon…like in two or three chapters soon…actually, I may just end it in this chapter -.-

…I love cross dressing ukes.

* * *

It had been a month and three weeks since Violet was brought into the Elric-Mustang and it was as if she'd always been a part of their family, almost like she had been away at college and was planning a wedding with her dad. She had even started to call Roy and Ed "dad and daddy".

Ed sat in the living room with his daughters while Roy took the boys out. He was sitting on the couch and eating a Popsicle, rubbing his stomach, which was now the size of a small pillow. They had been in the living room watching wedding shows all morning. "I hope the dress still fits…" he lifted up his shirt and stared at his stomach.

"You wore a dress? Why?" Elena asked, turning from the TV.

"Roy said I look really nice in one," he said, blushing. "It was a really pretty dress too."

"Why don't you try it on now and we'll see if it needs to be changed." Violet suggested.

Ed finished his Popsicle then pushed himself up. "Great. I'll be right back." he smiled then waddled himself upstairs to retrieve the dress. He came back down a few minutes later wearing the long wedding dress. "What do you guys think?"

The girls turned around and gasped quietly. "It's amazing, daddy!" Elena said, her eyes shining.

"I'm glad you think so." he grinned. "He picked it out for me, Roy has very good taste." he smoothed it out. "It fits just as well as before." he looked at his daughters. "We'll go shopping for your dresses when the boys get home."

Just as he said that, Roy walked in the house with their two little boys, giggling and shouting.

"We're home—" Roy stopped short when he saw his husband standing in his wedding dress. Wind blew into the house, making Ed's dress and hair flutter around him, making him look like an angle. Roy let go of his children's hands and slowly walked to him. The two stood still, staring into each other's eyes, smiles playing across their faces.

Kyle grabbed onto Elena's shirt and tugged on it. "Sissy, what are they doing? Did they turn into stone?" he looked at his parents again.

"No, no." she smiled. "I think they're in love again."

"Again? Did they fall out of love?" Allen asked.

"No…think of it like a fire that was dying then someone added some firewood and it got big again." Violet patted their heads. "Let's give them some time alone, okay?" she smiled and led her new siblings outside, leaving Roy and Ed alone.

"Roy…we're really going to get married again?" Ed moved his hand up to Roy's cheek.

"Yes," he put his hand over his. "We need to…before I died, I realized there were so many things I didn't have a chance to do and remarrying you is one of them. We also need to have a proper honeymoon." he nuzzled his hand, smiling.

Tears welled up in his eyes. "Oh Roy." he moved closer and wrapped his arms around his neck. "I love you so much." he kissed him tenderly.

"I love you more." he kissed him back, his arms snaking around his waist.

* * *

The day was filled with shopping, phone calls and mishaps. The wedding day was fast approaching. But now it was night and everything, for the time being, was now in place and it was time for everyone to relax.

In the room of Ed and Roy, Roy was in bed reading, waiting for Ed to get out the bathroom so they could go to sleep. "Ed, what's taking you so long?" he lowered his book and looked at the closed bathroom door.

"Just wait!" a loud huff came from behind the door. "I'm trying to do something so you **have** to stay awake."

"Alright, fine." Roy chuckled and went back to reading his book.

After another 20 minutes, Ed finally opened the bathroom door. "When I come out, y-you can't laugh at me."

"Now why would I laugh at you?" Roy set his book down on his lap.

"I-I don't know but you might!"

"Just come out already!"

"Fine!" he opened the door wider and stepped out. He was wearing a white maid like dress, paw feet, white cat ears, and a tail. "A-Al gave it to me last week…do you like it?" he hid his face behind paw hands.

Roy, having never seen anything like this before, was speechless. "…"

"I'll go change." he started to back up into the bathroom.

"Wait no." Roy sat up more. "Honestly, if I knew you would do this kind of thing, I would've got you more." he smiled. "Come here little kitty."

Ed giggled and blushed more and walked over to his husband.

* * *

…I'm ending it right here.

In my next story, I might do Elricest because I want to. But before that, I might do LingxEd *shrugs* I may also do another Series of Unfortunate Events. I think it'll be like from a FF I read and has to do with *beep beep* getting *beep* and then Sunny has to *beep beep beep* so Violet *beep beep*.

So many ideas I have but I'm really too damn lazy to write them all do so I'll give you half.

Anyway, since I made this chapter so short, I'll add something at the end.

Oh, I don't like Winry or Mai (May) in my stories...I just don't.

I am only a little bit sorry for not adding more in this chapter...just a little bit.

* * *

High school Alchemists

"Hey Ed, did you hear about Roy's spring party?" Winry asked, sitting next to him at lunch.

Ed was munching on a dark chocolate cake. "No and I don't care. I'm not going anyway." he took a big piece and shoved it in his mouth. "But that bastard sure does make good cake."

"Brother, you're not supposed to eat something without permission!" Al said, sitting next to Winry. "You didn't even ask Roy did you?"

"I was going to but then he started to be a jerk so I sunk it out the class room." he grinned, finished the last slice then drank some milk. "That was really good."

Winry and Al sighed, shaking their heads. "What are you going to do if Roy finds out?" Winry asked, using her finger to scoop up some left over icing.

"He'll just have to deal with it."

Roy came storming into the room with Maes, Havoc, and Riza right behind him. His hands were clenched into fists and his cheeks were turning red. "Edward!"

"Speak of the devil." Ed grinned more as Roy and his group neared the table. "That was an awesome cake you made, Mustang. I can't wait for the next one."

Roy grounded his teeth. "That cake wasn't for you and you know it!"

"Tell that to my stomach." he laughed and pushed the empty plate toward the dark haired boy. "You should add more icing to it, sprinkles too."

Roy growled low in his throat. "I'll get you back for this!" he turned sharply on his heel and stomped out the lunch room.

Maes sighed. "Ed, can't you just ask for his cake?"

"I could but I won't. He's a bastard."

Havoc shook his head. "Anyway, you three should come to his party this weekend. His parents just put in a bigger pool; this one has water jets, its fricken awesome."

"Nope, not happening, I have homework to do and all that good stuff."

"He's also cooking the food," Riza said, idly studying her nails.

"Well, no that you mention it, I could use a break from studying." he stood up, stretching. "Looks like I'm going to a party."

* * *

Ed, Winry, and Al walked up to Roy's house. There were cars parked all over the place and loud music could be heard from the house.

"Looks like the party has already started." Al said, looking around. "I wonder if his parents are home."

"Probably not." Ed rolled his eyes and knocked loudly on the door.

A random kid opened the door, who was probably drunk. "Hey you made it!" he moved and let them in then ran off after some girl.

"Wow…well, I'm going to the kitchen." Ed grinned. "Meet at the car in 2 hours." he ran off before either of them could say anything more.

Ed sat at one of the tables outside eating. "For a bastard, his food is amazing."

"I'm glad you think so, Roy said and sat in front of him with two wine glasses and wine in a bucket filled with ice. "Even though I didn't try to impress you."

"Whatever…what's the wine for? One of your girlfriends or something?" he shoved some mashed potatoes in his mouth.

"No, I figured since you can enjoy good things, I think you can enjoy some wine." he popped the cap off and poured the drink into the glasses.

Ed eyed Roy and the glass, a little suspicious by Roy's actions. "What are you planning, Mustang?"

"I can't offer you a drink?" he set the bottle down and picked up his glass. "Do you not trust me?"

"No, I don't…you drink first."

"Of course." he put the glass to his lips and drank from it.

After deciding that it was okay, Ed picked up his own glass and drank from it, making his taste buds tingling. "Wow, this is pretty good." he drank some more.

"I'm glad you think so." he smiled and refilled their glasses.

~20 minutes later~

"Oi Oi~! We're all out of wine!" Ed shook the bottle upside down over his glass, his cheeks a bright red and his eyes shining. Roy on the other hand, had only one glass of wine while Ed had drunk the most of the bottle by himself, now making him drunk off his ass.

"Would you like some more?" Roy asked, watching him down his own drink and Roy's. "My folks have a cellar fill with wine."

He cooed, getting up. "Well what are we waiting for?" he moved from around the table, losing his balance. "Oops, hehehe."

Roy put his arm around his waist. "Be careful." he walked him through the house and down to his cellar.

"Wooow! It's sooo big!" Ed looked around at all the bottles of wine.

"How about this one?" he pulled a bottle off the rack. "It's strawberry kiwi."

Ed giggled again. "Kiwiiiii~" leaded against the wall, his cheeks redder. "I want to taste it!"

"I figured you would." Roy shook the bottle up then popped the cork, the liquid spraying all over Ed's chest, making his shirt cling to him. "Oops," he said, smirking. "Sorry Ed."

"Ah! Look what happened!" he started to unbutton his shirt. "I'm going to get all sticky!"

"We don't want that to happen." he moved his hands away and started licking the liquid off his chest.

"R-Roy, what are you doing?" his cheeks became darker than before and his chest got tight.

"I'm cleaning you off, remember?" he ran his tongue in all directions on his chest, his thumbs rubbing on his nipples.

"R-Roy~" he started panting hard, his thighs starting to heat up. "It's s-so hot, ahn." he moved his fingers through his hair, moaning while Roy teased his body.

Roy snaked one of his hands from his chest to his thighs, leaving a burning sensation where ever he touched. "There's so many things I want to do to you Ed, but I'll only do one now." he licked all the way up to his ear, nibbling on his lobe. He felt the blond press against him, and felt the bulge in his pants on this thigh. "Excited already, Edward?"

"D-Don't laugh," Ed whined, pouting.

"I won't laugh, I promise." he sent butterfly kisses all over his neck, sending shivers down his spine. "I'll take good care of you."

* * *

I may make a story based on this...what do you guys think?

Oh, and if some of you didn't understand it before, RoyxEd: New life is **OVER! ***flies away on a flying mint bunny*


End file.
